Against all Odds
by MisterQ6777
Summary: Takes place immediately after Born to Run. Can the Connors not only stop Skynet's rise to power, but also deal with their very own personal problems?
1. Separated

**First things first :**

**Disclaimer : I do not own the Terminator films or Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles. I also do not own any of the characters. In fact I do not own anything of the Terminator franchise.**

**This is the very first time I write fan fiction, ever, so don't expect a masterpiece. I wanted to do this for quite some time now and now I finally did it. Yay. I know there are already a lot of Jameron stories out there, but I hope that that won't stop at least a few people to read this.**

**But enough talk, enjoy the story !**

_Against all odds _

_Chapter 1: Separated _

Sarah Connor's eyes filled with tears. "I will stop it...I need to stop it."

* * *

James Ellison began to understand his role in all these events. He helped fighting this war, without even knowing. But now, he knew, and he knew he wouldn't stop now.

"What will you do?" he asked Sarah, breaking the silence that lay upon them.

She turned around to face him. "I don't know...I need to stop it somehow, but I don't know how."

"What about her?" Ellison nodded towards Cameron's lifeless body.

Sarah shrugged. "My son just jumped through time to get her chip back. As much as I would like to get rid of her, I can't do it. Not now." _I'm sorry John. _Sarah looked at Cameron's message which kept scrolling over and over on every screen. "I need to find a place to hide her until they come back." If they come back, she thought.

Ellison walked up to her. "I think I can help you with that."

* * *

With his back against the wall, John sat on the cold floor of his prison cell.

He shook his head an began to recall once more the events of the past days. Five days ago he appeared in the ruins of Los Angeles along with Weaver whom he had not seen since. Now he was a prisoner because nobody really trusted him. They wanted to know who he was, what he was doing naked in the middle of nowhere, so he had told them his story, every detail of it.

Nearly every detail.

He did not tell them the real reason why he was there, that he jumped through time to save a machine. To save Cameron. He knew it was a dangerous thing to do, but he couldn't just let her go. In the past months he tried to ignore his feelings, tried to ignore her, but lately this was getting rather difficult. Back in that motel room, he wanted to kiss her, and the only thing that kept him from doing so was Cameron herself. So there he was, alone, except for the guard who kept coming by to check on him.

* * *

John Henry was standing in one of the many Skynet factories, controlling the production process of a new advanced chip.

A T-888 endoskeleton appeared next to him, it spoke with a broad Scottish accent. "How long until it is finished?"

"Hello Ms. Weaver. It will be finished in 17 minutes and 39 seconds," he answered without looking at her. "How is Mr. Connor?"

"Considering the circumstances he is fine, even if he planned things to happen differently."

"So I think that he will be very happy once we get back."

"Yes John Henry, that is very likely."

They stopped talking to avoid any unnecessary attention. These factories weren't exactly the place to chat. For the next ten minutes they simply stood there, waiting for the chip to be finished.

"Five minutes Ms. Weaver," John Henry said, still without looking at her.

"I know. I will take care of our new friends," Weaver told him, before she turned around and headed away. Few moments later she arrived at the entrance to the production hall which they were in, liquidated herself before morphing back to her normal appearance on the other side where two T-888 stood guard. She quickly impaled both of them. Moving through the poorly lighted corridors leading to the facility's exit, she disabled every guard she encountered.

"Welcome back Ms. Weaver," John Henry greeted her as he saw her coming back after she took care of the last guards in the room. He grinned as he held out his hand, showing her the new chip. "It is finished."

"Very good," Weaver replied. She formed a knife and made a small cut in John Henry's thigh where she then put the chip. "Let's get Mr Connor."

* * *

John lay on the thin mat which served as his bed, staring at the ceiling when the door to his cell opened for the first time that day.

"Hey Nick." he muttered. He didn't need to look at the door to know it was the guard who was supposed to keep an eye on him.

"I'm not Nick."

John raised an eyebrow and looked at the man. "Well you sure look like him."

"I take it Mr. Connor you did not expect me to come for you?"

John jumped up when he saw the man taking the form of Catherine Weaver. "I...no I didn't." he answered, shaking his head.

"You are important Mr. Connor. I came by every day to make sure you are alright." Weaver told him with a blank expressionless stare.

"So...you were impersonating that guy all the time?"

"Yes, I was."

"Um...Thank you...I guess..." John forced a smile but it disappeared promptly when he realized why she was probably there. "The chip, Cameron's chip, is it okay? "

"Yes Mr. Connor. Your cyborg's chip is intact," she answered without going into further details. She continued, changing the subject "John Henry is waiting for us, we need to leave."

John breathed a sigh of relief. He was happy to know that the chip, that Cameron was okay, but at the same time he was angry as he still didn't know what really happened to her. It was the only thing that mattered to him at the moment. He wanted to know more about it but he could see that Weaver clearly wasn't as interested as he was, so, for the moment he dropped the subject. "And, ehm...how exactly do you plan to get out of here?"

Weaver shot him an incredulous look. "Through the front door Mr. Connor." She morphed back into Nick and pulled out the keys to the cell. "Let's go."

* * *

Ellison sat on his couch, a drink in his hand, watching some dull reality show to take his mind off the things which happened the last days. Raising the glass to his mouth he found it empty, again. He slowly got up and walked over to the shelf to refill his drink. His place was a mess, papers scattered all over the floor, and not every piece of his furniture had been replaced or fully repaired after John and Cameron came by to "ask" him what happened with Cromartie's body. Having refilled his glass he let himself fall back onto the couch, unable to do anything.

"Mr. Ellison?"

He looked at the little girl who stood in the door frame, holding her giraffe plush toy. He offered her a small smile. "What's up Savannah?"

"I can't sleep. I miss my mommy, where is she?"

"She had to take of some business sweetheart. She will be back very soon. I promise you." He sat down his drink and got up. "Come on, I'll bring back to bed."

* * *

John and Weaver, who was still disguised as Nick, walked through the hallways of the Resistance Camp. They only crossed a few soldiers and nobody seemed to take notice of them. John didn't know what time it was, in the darkness he had lost sense of the time, but he guessed it must be night.

"Hey you! Where are you taking him, he's a prisoner!" somebody suddenly yelled behind them.

Damn it, John thought. They have been unnoticed until now, but something must always go wrong.

Weaver turned around to face the soldier. "We are leaving."

"Oh. And whose decision is that?"

Weaver morphed back and an evil grin appeared on her face. "It is mine." The soldier's eyes grew wide and he opened his mouth to call for aid but only a few indefinable sounds escaped. The dead body dropped to the floor. "Hurry Mr. Connor, I do not want any more interruptions." she said as she strode way.

John stood there, shaking his head and watching the dead soldier, but he quickly caught up to Weaver. "Was that really necessary?"

"Yes it was. Besides, this future is not important. The only thing that matters is our future when we get back. Every other future will be lost anyways. You should know that Mr. Connor."

"I know that. It's just..."

"You don't like me killing people, but sometimes it is necessary, especially in a war, especially in this war. You should know that too."

John sighted. "Yeah...Let's just try to get out of here without any more killing." He didn't want to argue with Weaver, but he had to admit that she was basically right.

After a couple of minutes Weaver spoke up again. "There, that ladder is the exit."

Few moments later, John and Weaver had left the underground complex. It was dark and quiet outside, the sky filled with clouds, only here and there the moon would shine through.

After John arrived in the future he got a brief picture of what the world would look like after the bombs fell. But now he could see the full extent of the destruction. The earth was covered with debris and bleached skulls. The air was filled with dust and ashes. There were no plants, no life. This world was dead.

He followed Weaver across the ruins and they hid under some debris which formed a little cave. "So...we are out. You owe me some answers, and I really want to know why John Henry took Cameron's chip...And why exactly did he need to travel to the future?" John asked, nearly yelling at her.

She gave him a sly smile. "Why don't you ask John Henry himself ?"

* * *

**I know that you probably think that it felt a bit rushed. (You are not the only one). I also know that you will probably think the same after reading the second chapter. (And again you are not the only one). But I still hope that you liked it at least a tiny bit.**

**Reviews are _really_ appreciated. I'm open to suggestions and (constructive) criticism.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. Cameron's Chip

**Thanks to those who reviewed ! I really appreciated it.**

**Concerning the "rushed-issue" : I plan to add a few flashbacks which explain in more detail what happened to John while he was in the future, while also preparing for things which are yet to come ;-)**

**So here's chapter 2. Enjoy !**

_Against all odds _

_Chapter 2: Cameron's chip_

John spun around and made out two red glowing eyes. He could see the silhouette of a man standing in the shadows, only a couple of meters away. The figure stepped forward and the moonlight revealed it's facial features. John saw it was John Henry, and he nearly jumped at him, but Weaver hold him back.

"Mr Connor this is not the time for such behavior," she hissed. "Let John Henry explain everything before you try to be the hero."

"Yeah you're right...It's just...well I have been here for five day without knowing what happened to Cameron, so I guess I overreacted a bit...Sorry," John said as he let himself be pulled back by Weaver.

"I understand you Mr Connor," John Henry spoke up. "The one you call Cameron is your friend, it is a natural reaction to be angry. You were concerned for her well-being and afraid that you wouldn't see her again. I expected you to want her chip back, that is one of the reasons why I came to the future."

John gave John Henry a doubtful look. "You came to the future because you knew that I would want to save her? I don't get it. Why did you need to take her chip in the first place?"

John Henry glanced at Weaver, who gave him a nod. He looked back at John and continued. "A few weeks ago I was hacked by another very advanced AI. It tried to destroy me, but it failed. I call that AI my brother."

"Your brother?"

"Yes. It's source code is very similar to my own. That is why I call it my brother. This code is very similar to a series of code which was written by a man called Miles Dyson."

John's eyes grew wide. "But...we destroyed everything. Nothing of his work at Cyberdyne remained. How can that be ?"

"I do not know exactly but it is very likely that somebody continued his work." John Henry paused for a moment. "As you know Mr Connor the computer system Miles Dyson was building would later have become Skynet."

"So, your brother...it is Skynet?"

Weaver interrupted them. "We do not know for sure, but it's likely that this is the case, although you could best describe it as Skynet in it's childhood."

John Henry continued. "As I already said, it's attempt to destroy me was not successful, so I deduced that it would try again. If I am supposed to fight it, I need to be mobile, however if I am not, I am an easy target. That is why I needed a chip."

John sat down on a rock and looked up to John Henry. "Cameron's chip...But why hers?" He shifted to face Weaver. "Why didn't you simply go out and kill a Terminator to get a chip? Like the one who wanted to kill Savannah, you could easily have destroyed it, and get a chip."

Weaver looked at him, apparently confused. "Miss Phillips didn't tell you?"

"Ehm...tell me what? The only thing she ever told me about herself is that she's different. He smiled as he recalled the moment she told him this.

"_What model are you? Are you new? You seem... different._ "

"_I am."_

Weaver pulled him out of his reverie. "That is the least you could say Mr Connor. She is a TOK-715 model. Her chip is the most advanced one ever created, it's Skynet's most perfect creation."

"Well, she also told me once that she could feel, that she had sensations, but I didn't really believe her. Although since the explosion she has been acting...strange sometimes."

Weaver narrowed her eyes. "What explosion?"

"She was supposed to get a cake for my birthday. When she got in the car it exploded. She had structural damage to her chip and went bad. She tried to kill me but we were able to overpower her. She said things..." John shook his head. "I tried to repair her chip, when I put it back she didn't kill me, so I guess I fixed her."

"No Mr Connor you didn't fix her."

"What?"

"You said that she reverted back to her original programming. When she could have killed you, she didn't. In order to change her mission you need to reprogram her, which as you presented it didn't do. She fixed herself."

John gulped. "So...what you are saying is that she...decided not to kill me?"

"Yes she did."

"I didn't know that was even possible."

"It is, but only for her. That's why she is so special. Emotions."

John began to understand. When she was pinned between the trucks she was afraid to die. She experienced fear. But he also knew that when she confessed her love for him it was probably a lie to save her life. When he put her chip back in her head she didn't kill him because he didn't kill her. She knew that she owed him her life.

Weaver spoke up again. "That's why her chip is so advanced and powerful. It allows her to understand, to learn and to experience genuine emotions. She was built to be the perfect infiltrator, to fool everybody. Her emotions and sensations helped her in achieving that goal."

"Yeah, the first day we met she fooled me. But then she got more and more...machine-like."

"That is because of her programming. You knew that she was a machine, so she didn't need to behave human." After a short pause Weaver continued. "After her chip sustained damage, her emotions must have been unlocked, even if her mission did not require it. It gave her the possibility to ignore her programming, that is why she might have been acting strange."

John's jaw dropped open. "So you say that she can do whatever she wants? That she has...free will?"

"Yes Mr Connor."

John started to feel bad. He realized that since he inserted her chip back after she went bad, Cameron has been more herself than ever before. He thought all these little things which she said, which she did, were glitches. But he was wrong. It was her. If he had known that she experienced _real_ emotions and sensations he wouldn't have been such a jerk to her...

John got up from his rock and started walking up an down on their little secure spot where they were still hiding. "I think I begin to understand. John Henry needed Cameron's chip because it is special, a normal chip wouldn't have been enough."

"That is correct," John Henry said. "The capacity of her chip allows me lo learn and to understand. That is why I needed it."

"But, what happened to Cameron when you took her chip? You said that one of the reasons you came here is because you knew I would miss her. So she has to be somewhere."

John Henry gave him an awkward grin and tapped his skull just above where the port cover is located. "She is. I am sharing the chip with her. She has no control over this body but I can access her memory files. But I knew that she is your friend and I knew that you eventually would miss her. Mr Ellison and Savannah thought me a lot about friendship. That is one of the reasons I came to the future, to get a second chip, so Cameron can have hers back."

"You are sharing the chip? How did you knew that that would work?"

"I didn't. The initial plan was to upload her onto the Turk. But I realized that it would be possible for the two of us to share the chip. Her knowledge of the future helped me a lot to get the new one. Once we get back, I will use the new chip and your friend will be alright."

John began to relax more and more when he heard that Cameron will be alright, that she is still there, even if she can't show it. His anger towards Weaver and John Henry had disappeared. "How did you manage to get the new chip?"

"Ms Weaver and I infiltrated a Skynet factory. We made Skynet believe that we were from an alternate future. It did not believe us from the beginning, but when we showed it the new chip it realized that this one was indeed much more advanced than any other chip. Skynet built a second one, and when the production was finished, we stole it and escaped."

John chuckled when he heard this story. "I didn't expect that the most sophisticated AI ever created could be fooled that easily."

"Technically speaking we didn't trick it. We only stole the first chip. Skynet still possesses the blueprints and can use them against the resistance in this future," Weaver corrected him.

"But as you said earlier on this future will be lost anyways..."

"That's right Mr Connor."

"So, the chip you stole, where is it?"

John Henry showed him the cut on his leg. When Weaver saw the look of confusion on John's face she explained. "If it's not covered by living tissue it will not go through time."

"Oh yes, I- "

Suddenly Weaver pulled John further back into the shadows. "Quiet!" Few moments later he could hear a loud belling sound, not unlike the one of a plane. It was gone as fast as it came. Weaver waited a few more seconds before she spoke again. "I suggest that we go. If there are any more questions you can ask them later Mr Connor."

John and John Henry both nodded in agreement and began to follow Weaver across the wasteland which was post Judgment Day Los Angeles.

* * *

The trio had been wandering for hours and John was getting exhausted. They didn't run into much trouble, only once a drone nearly spotted them. Weaver had formed a shield and had taken the look of the surroundings, making them virtually invisible. Now they were hiding behind some large rocks. A few hundred meters away was an old house, which was partially intact. It's windows were missing, and the roof was completely destroyed. The wind had peeled away the paint and a part of the upper floor had collapsed.

"This is the location," Weaver whispered nodding towards the old house.

John frowned. "There's a TDE built in there?"

"Yes there is Mr Connor. Sometimes Skynet builds these in locations nobody would expect them to be. It calculated it would be very unlikely that somebody looks for a time displacement equipment in such a location."

"Yeah, there is some kind of logic-" John said, but he got cut of by Weaver who raised a hand, signaling him to be quiet.

"Follow me," Weaver told them and led the way to the house, John and John Henry right behind her. When they arrived at the entrance she turned around and a grin appeared on her face. "Wait here."

She entered the house and rushed to the basement. A few light bulbs dangled from the ceiling illuminating the place a bit. Coming round the corner she could see four T-888 storming at her. She grinned and extended two blades. The first two machines reached her. They couldn't react fast enough. She whirled around decapitating both. The remaining machines wanted to flee but Weaver was blocking the only way out. She stepped forward and impaled the other two. "Nice doing business with you," she muttered before she spun around, heading back outside.

John and John Henry had been waiting in silence outside the house until Weaver had reappeared after a few minutes. "Let's hurry. I don't know how long until Skynet notices something is wrong."

They ran back inside and Weaver led them downstairs to the basement. John was impressed but also shocked when he climbed over the two headless machines which were lying on the ground. At the end of the hallway was a heavy door. Weaver and John Henry pushed it open and they entered the room which to John's surprise looked more like a bunker than a cellar. Immediately after they stepped in, John Henry shut the door behind them and Weaver hastened towards a computer console at the other end of the room.

"Please come over here," she called for John and John Henry while setting up the TDE. As soon as they arrived Weaver activated the TDE. As it powered up, it plunged the room in a blue light. The sphere engulfed them and an instant later they had disappeared.

* * *

Time travel wasn't exactly one of John's favorite things to do. It wasn't overly painful but he would probably never get used to appear naked out of nowhere. Not that he planned to do this again anytime soon.

John got up and glanced around. It was dark so he couldn't see much, but it seemed like they were at the exact same spot than some moments before.

"Did it work? Are we back?"

"Yes it worked Mr Connor." he heard Weaver saying. "Please stay here. I will check the house."

When she left, Weaver switched on the lights so that John could see. He noticed that the basement didn't look the same, it was a real cellar, not a bunker. He saw John Henry a few meters away curiously examining the place.

"John Henry? The chip, is it okay?"

John Henry moved his hand to his thigh. His slightly opened the wound and pulled out the chip. He smiled as she showed it John. "It is perfectly intact Mr Connor."

A beaming smile appeared on John's face as he walked over to John Henry. He held out his hand and John Henry took it. "Thank you, John Henry."

"Looks like we made Mr Connor very happy," John jumped up a little when he suddenly heard Weaver right behind him. Her face didn't give away any emotion, but her voice did. Even she seemed to be relieved.

With a nod to the ceiling Weaver continued. "There is nobody in this house. We can stay here for the moment and inform the others that we are back."

* * *

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Reviews are of course very welcome.**


	3. Back

**Thank you for reading and reviewing the second chapter ! **

**Here's chapter 3, Enjoy ! (And I hope that I will be able to read some more reviews)**

_Against all odds _

_Chapter 3: Back_

Sarah was lying on the backseat of her car, trying to get some sleep. She was parked under a bridge near the docks. It was peaceful outside, only occasionally the horn of ship echoing through the night. For the last two days she drove across the city. She had always been on the move, always avoiding to be seen and always thinking about John.

_John. _He was only gone for a couple of days, but to Sarah, it felt like an eternity. Since he broke her out of the mental hospital they had never been separated that long. She felt lousy for not being there for him, for letting him go and not being able to protect him. She was a woman of action and she hated to admit that the only thing she could do now is wait and hope.

She lay there for nearly yet another hour, unable to sleep and lost in thoughts. But then her phone rang and she was even more awake than before. She snapped up and reached for her jacket which was lying on the passenger seat. She hastily pulled out her phone and flipped it open. "Who is it?"

On the other end of line she could hear Ellison's voice. "Sarah Connor, hello, it's me, James Ellison. I have good news for you."

"Tell me, I'm listening!"

"Well, I just got a call from Ms Weaver. Apparently they have just come back. Come to Zeira Corp, we will meet there."

Sarah didn't need to be told twice. Before Ellison could say anything else she had hung up. She quickly stepped out of the car and got into the driver's seat. She started the engine and headed to Zeira Corp. That was why she had been waiting. She had been waiting for that call.

* * *

John was standing in the shower, water streaming all over his body. Even if it was a trivial thing to do, he enjoyed it, especially after having been five days in the future, where showers were a rare luxury which was not reserved for prisoners.

"Mr Connor? Please hurry, we need to go," he heard John Henry calling for him and knocking on the door.

"Yeah. I'll be right out. Give me two minutes!" John answered and turned off the water. He stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. Wrapping it around his waist, he left the bathroom and rushed to one of the bedrooms. He opened the wardrobe and put on some clothes. He headed downstairs where Weaver and John Henry were already waiting for him. "I'm ready to go."

"Very good," Weaver said, "Let's go then."

* * *

After half an hour's driving through the streets of a nightly Los Angeles, Weaver maneuvered their stolen car into the underground parking of Zeira Corp.

"I see Mr Ellison, Savannah and your mother are already here, that's very good," Weaver said as their car came to a halt.

John opened the door and he had hardly stepped out of the car when his mother flung herself at him. "John! Thank god, you're back. I thought I lost you. I thought you'd never come back." She paused for a moment before she pulled away from him. "John are you okay? Is everything alright? Are you hurt?"

John was a bit overwhelmed and he took a deep breath. "No mom, I'm fine. Everything is alright. I'm here and in one piece."

Sarah gave her son an incredulous look. "Are you sure? I know what _I'm fine_ means when you say it."

"Mom. I just told you. And this time I'm fine means that I'm fine." He offered his mother a little smile. "In fact I'm very fine. I have back Cameron's chip and she will be alright. That's everything I wanted."

"Yeah the Tin Miss...She is still in the basement. Ellison made sure that no one can get down there." Sarah sighed. "I didn't burn her. I knew you would be angry if I did..."

John frowned and the look on his face became more serious. "That's really nice of you. For the record, so that you know, if you had burnt her, I wouldn't have hesitated a second to get her a new body. But thanks mom, for not burning her." He gave his mother an angry glance before marching over to the rest of the group.

Sarah tried to ignore what her son just said. Shaking her head in disapproval she decided to follow him.

Through the windows of Ellison's car Weaver looked at Savannah, who was sleeping inside. She turned and looked at Ellison. "I see Mr Ellison, you have taken good care of my daughter Savannah. And as I overheard Miss Phillips is still here in the basement, so you apparently also took good care of this company."

Ellison nodded. "I tried to do my best."

"You have. You have done a very good work. I want to thank you for that Mr Ellison."

"Glad to help."

Weaver took a few steps forward, away from the car. "I'd like you to continue your work. You know now who I really am, and what we are fighting against. You helped us doing so. If Mr Connor has no objections, I'd like you to join us."

"We don't know you. I don't think we should-" Sarah spoke up.

"I said _Mr_ Connor, not Ms Connor. So please be quiet and let your son take the decision." Weaver hissed.

John looked briefly at his mother before talking himself. "Yes. If he accepts, I'd like him to join us."

"So, what do think Mr Ellison?" Weaver asked.

Ellison nodded in agreement. "I think enough innocent people died already. We owe these people something. I will do my best to help you."

* * *

John and his mother were following Weaver's car to their new home and already quite some time on the move.

"John, why did you agree to let Ellison help us? He's the reason why that John Henry is walking around, and it was because of him I was in jail," Sarah lamented.

"First, he helped hiding Cameron. Second, you know what Weaver would have done with him if I would have said no," John answered, slightly annoyed.

"Okay John...And what do you think will happen now? I don't trust John Henry or that bitch."

John sighed. "I know you don't trust them. That's why I am driving. Besides, I think she dislikes being called a bitch."

"I don't care what she likes being called. I don't like her. That's all"

Out of the corner of his eyes, John looked at his mother. "I don't think she likes you either. No big surprise in fact."

Sarah frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

"You know what I mean."

"No I don't."

"Fine. She doesn't care about your opinion and yet you try to take the decisions. And she obviously doesn't like that. And I'm fairly sure that's the only reason she needs, to not like you."

Sarah bit her lip. "Well if I had to decide, we would be heading in the opposite direction."

"Yes mom, you already said that you don't trust them. No need to repeat yourself. I get it."

"No John I don't think you do," Sarah said, raising her voice. "What if she wanted to kill you and that John Henry machine is in fact Skynet? What then? You can't trust everybody..."

It was slowly getting to much for John, and he now began to speak louder too. "Damn it, mom damn it! If she wanted to kill me, she already would have done so a long time ago. If she wanted us dead, we would be dead!"

"I know John it's just-"

"What? A fine amount of paranoia?" John snapped at his mother.

"No, listen-"

"No _you_ listen! You still think you could fight this war all by yourself. But you can't. We need help. I know you don't like it, but you have to live with it. If it weren't for all the the other people who helped us, we would be dead and the war lost." John swallowed before he continued. "Remember Uncle Bob? If you would have killed him that night, in that garage, we would be dead. And I'm telling you the same I told you back then. You should sometimes trust _my_ judgment!"

* * *

After driving through the outskirts of the city they finally pulled into the driveway of their new home. John didn't bother to talk to his mother since the dispute. He seemed to have struck a nerve, because his mother too, made no attempt to talk to him.

John stepped out of the car and got a closer look of their new home. It was a huge, modern looking house, not unlike the one where they had saved Savannah from, but with a lot less windows. A wall delimited the lot and security cameras were installed on the outside.

John walked up to the entrance where Weaver was waiting for him. "So this is where we will live."

Weaver nodded. "Yes Mr Connor. After John Henry was hacked I planned to move him here. Now that we have joined our efforts we can all live here. It will make our task easier."

"So, this house, it belongs to you?"

"Yes. Among others."

John chuckled. "Yeah, I guess as CEO of a big company you can afford it."

"That's true." Weaver handed him the keys. "I hope you like it. John Henry and I will return to Zeira Corp. We have some work to do."

John started to grin. "Oh, I'm sure I will."

He watched as John Henry and Weaver drove off before entering the house. He was the last one to enter and closed the door behind them. His grin became even wider as he let his gaze wander. He was standing in the hallway where stairs led to the basement and to the upper floor. The hallway itself opened into a spacious room, which reminded him of a lounge. There were several couches and armchairs, and on top of that a billiard table and probably the largest flat-screen television he had ever seen. At the far end of the room was a door which led to a patio and the garden. Another door led to the living room which was connected to the kitchen.

John slumped onto a couch in the "lounge" and tried to suppress a yawn, but failed miserably. "Well, I _really _like it," he muttered to himself.

"Do we really need a whirlpool...and a billiard table?" Sarah asked as she entered the room.

John was surprised that she was talking and he briefly looked at her. "Apparently we do. Not that I'm complaining."

Sarah sighed and sank onto the couch next to John. "A really interesting view of what a safe house should look like..."

* * *

John entered his new bedroom. He had chosen the one at the end of the hallway opposite one of the bathrooms. He collapsed onto his king-sized bed and it didn't take long until he fell asleep.

**Thank you for reading !**


	4. Ignorance

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**For those who asked: I can assure you that Cameron is alright and will be back soon.**

_Against all Odds _

_Chapter 4: Ignorance_

John's eyes flickered open and at the first moment he didn't recognize where he was. Blinking, he looked around, before realizing that he was in his room, in their new home. He wriggled in the sheets and sat on the edge of his bed. Easing himself up, he stretched his limbs and lurched over to the window to open the blinds. The weather was fine and the sun shone into the room. Yawning, he turned around and dragged himself out of the chamber, across the hallway into the bathroom, where he took a cold shower.

* * *

James Ellison stepped out of his car and entered the lobby of Zeira Corp. Whistling, he marched across the deserted room and called the elevator.

_Ping._

The elevator's doors slid open and revealed Catherine Weaver. "Mr Ellison. You are late. I called you more than three hours ago," she greeted him.

Ellison forced a smile and stepped in. "Traffic Jam."

"That's very unfortunate," Weaver said, completely indifferent.

Ellison raised his eyebrows and briefly looked at her. "How's John Henry doing?"

"Fine."

"That's good."

"It is."

_Ping._

The doors opened and they got out. They were now at the basement and on their way to John Henry's room.

The arrived at the room and Ellison cleared his throat. "So Ms Weaver, why did you call me for?"

Weaver pushed the door open and a small, sneaky smile crept over her face. "I have a new assignment for you Mr Ellison."

* * *

After he had showered, John went downstairs and entered the kitchen. His mother sat there, staring into space. She looked awful, rings under her eyes and her hair disheveled.

"Morning mom," John said, but she didn't show any reaction. "Hello...Earth to Sarah Connor, good morning."

Sarah startled up and looked around before her gaze met John. "Oh...good afternoon."

"Afternoon. Already that late?"

"Yes John, afternoon. It's nearly two pm. You somehow managed to sleep the entire time..."

John narrowed his eyes. "Well you look like hell. Doesn't seem that you managed to sleep at all."

Sarah shook her head. "No, I didn't...Was up the whole night."

"Like I said, paranoia," John muttered to himself, so that his mother couldn't hear it. He glanced around and walked over to the fridge. "Where are all the others?"

Sarah stood up to get a glass of water. "Well...Savannah is outside, playing in the garden. Our very own Ex-FBI agent left a few hours ago and drove back to Zeira Corp to join Weaver and John Henry. So we are pretty much alone here."

John nodded. "Oh okay..." He opened the freezer and grabbed a frozen pizza. "Cool, I didn't know we had any food in the house."

"We didn't. I went to the store this morning." Sarah shrugged. "Couldn't sleep."

"Oh my god. You went grocery shopping and let the great John Connor alone and unprotected? That was a very dangerous and irresponsible thing to do."

Sarah gave him an intolerant look. "Are you done?"

"Maybe. I'm not sure yet."

"Well, you definitely seem to be in a good mood."

"I am. Was the first time in like six days I slept in a real bed." He shoved his pizza into the stove. "And on top of that, I'm looking forward to eat some real food."

Sarah stood up and started to wander around nervously. "Yeah I guessed that the future wouldn't be very inviting...What is it like? You didn't tell me anything. What happened to you when you were there?"

John shook his head. "Not much. I was stuck in a resistance bunker for five days. There's not much to tell about."

"Yes but..." Sarah sighed. "Yes but, I don't think you appeared in there out of nowhere without anyone noticing. You must have met some people who brought you there."

John let out a long breath and the look on his face became much darker. "Yes, you're right. I met some people..."

* * *

_Kyle Reese marched through the dimly lit corridors of the resistance bunker. He came from his quarters and was on his way to the interrogation room._

_During the last patrol, his group had scooped up a boy. Nobody knew him, but he kept saying that his name was John Connor. They didn't interrogate him yet, and Kyle was on his way to find out more._

_He entered the small interrogation room. John Connor was sitting on a thin mat on the floor and he looked up when Kyle entered._

"_Ah, I see my bother has brought you some new clothes. That's good, I can finally have back my coat. You have to know that I don't really like strangers wearing my things." Kyle pushed a crate over to John and sat down. "Especially if these strangers are naked."_

"_Sorry..." John said._

"_Apology accepted. But I'm not here, to talk about my belongings. I'm here to talk about you."_

"_Yeah...I guessed that..." John muttered._

"_Clever guy." Kyle waited a moment before speaking again. "So, who are you?"_

"_My name is-"_

"_See, I didn't ask you your name," Kyle interrupted him. "I know that you are called John Connor, you already said that. I want to know where you come from and why we found you out there, naked."_

"_I...well...look this is gonna sound weird but-"_

_Kyle chuckled a bit. "Oh, go ahead. Tell me. I already heard a lot a weird stuff."_

_John frowned. "Okay...do you know what a TDE is?"_

_Kyle nodded. "Time displacement equipment. I heard that Skynet sometimes has them built in their factories. I don't think the resistance ever got a hold of one, and we don't know how they work. If they work at all."_

"_Well they work. I'm from the past and used one to come here."_

_Kyle arched his eyebrows. "Oh. And how, or rather why exactly would you do that?"_

_John gave Kyle an anxious look. "Uh...we were...are trying to prevent Judgment Day. There are people who are helping us and these...people had built a TDE. That was the one I used to come here."_

"_We are trying to prevent Judgment Day?"_

_John was becoming uneasy. "Yes...my mother, me and those other people."_

"_Okay." Kyle scratched his head. "And how did you know about Judgment Day?"_

"_I sent people back through time to warn us..."_

_A suspicious little smile appeared on Kyle's face. "This is getting interesting. You sent people back through time?"_

"_Yes, me. I was supposed to become the leader of the resistance. I sent people back to make sure..." John looked at Kyle and swallowed. "First I sent somebody back to make sure that my mother would survive so that I would be born. Then I sent back others, to help us..."_

_Kyle nodded and stood up. "Well let's suppose I would believe you, and you were the leader of this resistance in some kind of alternate future, and you and friends were trying to prevent Judgment Day. Then I come back to an earlier question. Why would you travel through time to come here? It seems somewhat strange to me, that you try to prevent all this, but then you travel here, making all your efforts in vain. There's something to that, which I really don't understand."_

_John shifted around nervously. "Let's assume my mother continues these efforts."_

"_Let's assume, that this is about you, and not your mother." Kyle looked expectantly at John, but John kept quiet. "Come on. Tell me the truth. Tell me who you really are and what you really want."_

_John jumped up glared angrily at Kyle. "I told you the truth! I told you everything!"_

_Kyle shook his head. "No you didn't. What you did however, was tell me a nice little story. Everything, but not the truth."_

"_Okay!" John yelled. "I can prove I'm not lying. I know things about you and your brother. I can tell you!"_

_Kyle walked over to the door. "Yeah, I bet you know things. You know, that's what spies are for. I have to admit though that I've never seen such a lousy one before."_

"_I'm not a spy!"_

"_That's what everybody in your position says." Kyle turned to look at John before he left the room. "Excuse me. I'll be back soon."_

_Few minutes after he left, Kyle returned with a soldier to his side. "May I introduce you to Nick. He volunteered to bring you to your prison cell. Until you decide to tell us the truth, you will spend your time there."_

_

* * *

_

Sarah was leaned against the kitchen counter and stared at the floor. "I'm sorry John, that you had to meet your father like that, in such circumstances."

John shook his head. "No, it's okay. Everybody else in his position would have done the same. And besides, he may have looked like him, but that guy there, he was not my father."

"No, it's not okay. What if he didn't give you a second chance? What if they just decided to kill you? What then?"

"No mom, there was no such _if_. Weaver was there, and I don't need to tell you what she would have done if he wanted to kill me."

"Yeah, I know what she would have done...But John you still were at risk. You always are. It was dangerous to go."

John sighed. "Yes...maybe it was."

"No, not maybe." Sarah waved with her hand. "It was dangerous, and you know that. You never knew what would happen after you got there. It wasn't worth the risk. Cameron wasn't-"

John slammed both fists onto the table. "Oh no, stop it! It was worth the risk! Cameron was worth the risk!" He strode over to the stove and grabbed his pizza. "I know damn well that you want her gone. And I know that you don't like that I went after her. But I already told you, I would do it again if I had to!

"John-"

"I'm tired of you wanting to get me away from everyone who matters to me ! Only because you are unable to trust anyone!"

"No, John, I mean it for the best! And you know that!"

"Sure! You mean it for the best. Just like the last time. Tell that Charley!" He gave his mother an angry glare before rushing upstairs.

Sarah watched as John stormed away. Sighing, she sank onto a chair and covered her face with her hands. She didn't understand why John covered for a machine, and she was sad that it had come to this. She felt guilty though and had to acknowledge that it was partly her fault.

Savannah slowly crept into the kitchen. "I heard John yelling. Is he angry?"

Sarah moved her hands away and looked at the girl. "Yes. He is."

"Are you angry too?" Savannah asked and moved a little closer.

Sarah shook her head and offered her a weak smile. "No...no I'm not angry."

* * *

John was in his bedroom, lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling. Since the quarrel with his mother he didn't leave the room. He didn't listen to her when she came knocking on the door to talk to him. He simply ignored everything.

Another knock on the door.

He wondered if his mother couldn't understand, or if she didn't want to understand that Cameron was important to him. Instead of being happy for him, she continued her personal vendetta against Cameron.

Yet another knock on the door.

"Screw you mom, I said I'm not talking to you!" John yelled in response.

"John? I'm sorry."

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.**


	5. Reunited

**Once again, thanks for the reviews!**

_Against all odds _

_Chapter 5: Reunited _

"John? I'm sorry."

John snapped up to attention when he heard the gentle, familiar voice. He rushed over to the door and hastily unlocked it. He opened the door and started to smile widely when he saw Cameron standing there.

"Cameron!" He flung himself at her, hugging her tightly and nearly catching the usually unshakable Terminator off-guard. "You're back!"

Cameron started to sob quietly. "I'm sorry John. I'm sorry I left you without telling. I wanted to-"

John started to rub her back to comfort her. "No Cameron. It's okay. It's okay. I understand. You wanted to protect me, that's all. I know you couldn't tell me. I wouldn't have let you go. You wanted to do the right thing." After a long moment he pulled away and saw that a tiny smile had appeared on Cameron's face. "What's up?"

"John Henry and Catherine Weaver told me everything. You came after me. My plan to protect you wasn't successful."

John shrugged. "Yeah. I guess I'm complicated. But...why are you smiling? I destroyed your plans..."

Cameron's smile grew a little bigger. "I appreciate that you came after me."

John put both of his hands on Cameron's shoulders."Cameron, that's the least I could do. It wouldn't have been very heroic to simply let go my best friend without bothering to get her back."

"I'm still sorry for not saying anything John. I should have. I caused you a lot of emotional distress," Cameron said, and the look on her face became much sadder as she did so.

"No come on, I just told you it's okay. I would have felt even worse if I just did nothing. But that doesn't matter right now. What does matter right now is that you are back. And given the looks of you, I have to say Weaver and John Henry did a good job patching you up."

"No John, they didn't patch me up. They repaired me. I'm a-"

John rolled his eyes. "No, Cameron, they patched you up." He offered her a bright smile. "Anyways, you look good and I'm glad you're back."

* * *

Sarah was sitting on the patio. She wasn't doing anything in particular, only watching Savannah, who was playing in the garden.

She was soon joined by Ellison. "Agent Ellison," she greeted him.

Ellison sat down in a chair. "I'm no agent anymore. And you, you look...pissed."

"I look tired...And pissed." Out of the corner of her eyes she looked at him. "And you, well you don't look any better."

"Oh no. I only look pissed."

Sarah could net help but chuckle a little. "Yeah? How's that?"

Ellison shrugged. "I suppose driving home a cyborg, which in the past weeks wanted to kill you, makes you look like that." He paused for a moment. "At least she apologized."

Sarah nodded slowly to herself. "So she is back."

"She is."

Sarah sighed. "My god...I could need a drink..."

Ellison leaned back in his seat. "You really don't like her, do you?"

Sarah looked at him in disbelief. "Well you don't seem to like her either."

"No, there's a slight difference. I don't like her because she threatened to kill me. I don't think that you have a real reason. I can forgive her. You can't, because there is nothing to forgive. It's just you."

Sarah crinkled her eyes. "What makes you think that I don't have a reason? Or that there is nothing to forgive?"

Ellison shrugged. "Tell me if I'm wrong."

"No, you're not wrong. At least not entirely. " Sarah shook her head. "I've been fighting against these machines, for what seems to me my whole life. I think that's the only reason I need. And, honestly, I'm not sure if I can like her...Or if I want to."

"Your son, he seems to have a different opinion."

Sarah let out a long sigh. "He's a good boy, but he is stubborn as hell. Especially when it comes to her."

Ellison shook his head. "That's not for me to judge."

"It should be, to a certain extent." Sarah shifted in her seat to face him. "He saved your life yesterday. If Weaver would have listened to me, you'd be dead now. I'm sorry."

Ellison nodded. "I guess you're right." He took a breath before he continued. "I can understand that you don't like to work together with the one who tried to bring you behind bars. But we have to do the best about it."

Sarah cast her gaze upwards and nodded, barely noticeable. She eased herself up and went back into the house. Entering the kitchen, she could hear John and Cameron's muffled voices from upstairs. Sighing, she took a glass of water and went back outside. "So, Ellison, what's Weaver up to?"

Ellison shrugged. "Not much. She and John Henry had been fixing Cameron. Right now, I think they are only pretty much cleaning up, getting rid of evidence. She'll step by tomorrow. I guess she will tell us then."

* * *

John was on his way to his room. He had been in the kitchen, making something to eat. He entered his room and sat down on the bed, next to Cameron who had been waiting for him to return.

He offered her a sandwich. "Here. I know you don't need to eat, but I thought it would be rude not to bring you anything."

Smiling, Cameron took one of the sandwiches. "Thank you John."

"You're very welcome."

After eating in silence for a few minutes, Cameron spoke up. "We aren't eating downstairs with the others. You're upset by something."

John shook his head and looked away to avoid Cameron's gaze. "Don't worry. It's nothing."

"Is it?"

Sighing, John decided to look back at Cameron. "It's my mom. She's...Well you know her. Keeps telling me how dangerous you are. That you are not important and that we would be better off without you."

Cameron cocked her head. "Your mother could have burnt me while you were gone."

"Yeah, she could have. She told me, the only reason why she didn't do it, was because she knew I would be angry." John was starting to get rather upset. "Angry? I don't think that she even considered the fact that she would have killed my best friend. The only person I ever really could consider as a friend. And she thinks I would only be angry. I honestly can't tell you how angry I would have been..."

Hesitantly Cameron put her hand on John's knee. "Please don't get upset John."

"No Cameron. This is something to get upset about. She's just too plain ignorant. She doesn't even seem to realize that she is totally wrong. And if she does, it's even worse." Cameron's hand was still on his knee and he moved his hand on top of hers. "But honestly I don't care what she thinks or whatever she wants."

Cameron smiled shyly when she noticed John's hand touching hers and she felt a strange, tingling sensation. "Apparently you do care."

John forced a weak smile. "You have a point. I shouldn't get upset so fast. Sometimes, I guess, I should be as ignorant as she is."

"Ignorance is bliss." Cameron stated.

"Sometimes."

"But John..." Cameron said, and her voice trembled a little.

"Yeah?"

"It was still very dangerous to go to the future." Cameron turned her head and looked away, fearing John's reaction. "You could have been killed."

John nodded. "You're right. I know. I know it was a dangerous thing to do." He smiled and gently took Cameron's hand. "But it was the right thing to do. And you said earlier on that you appreciated it."

Cameron directed her gaze back to John and a small smile flickered over her lips. "I still do."

"I'm glad you do." He slightly squeezed her hand. "You know, you saved my life more than once. Now it was my turn."

Cameron shuffled a little closer to John. "No John. You already saved me. More than once." She leaned in closer and hugged him tightly. "Thank you for saving me John."

* * *

Cameron had been patrolling the perimeter. The neighborhood was calm, there were only a few houses in the near vicinity and she couldn't find any potential threats.

She was on her way back home and in her memory, she kept replaying her earlier conversation with John. Somehow this brought up the tingling sensation she already had experienced earlier, and it made her feel...good. She was relieved to see for herself that John was alright, and that he was that happy to see her again. It made her feel even better.

Cameron arrived back at the house and climbed the stairs which led to the entry. She unlocked the door with a key John had given her and entered. Turning she quietly closed the door behind her. But seemingly, she didn't close it quietly enough.

"So Tin Miss. You are back and all repaired," Sarah's voice resonated from somewhere behind Cameron.

Cameron turned around and saw John's mother coming downstairs. "Yes. I'm back and at 100%."

"Well, I'm really happy about that," Sarah told her sarcastically. "But, Tin Miss, I guarantee you, that if you ever harm or even touch my son, I will make sure that you won't be at 100% anymore. I promise you, if necessary I will tear you apart piece by piece. And I swear, I won't stop because of John this time."

Cameron tilted her head a little. "I would never hurt John."

Sarah shook her head. "Yeah...Just like the last time. Remember that? You chased us across the entire city, trying to kill John." Sarah sighed. "But no, you would never hurt him."

"That won't happy anymore. John Henry deleted that part of my programming. I won't kill-"

"Shut up Tin Miss. I don't care what he did to your programming. He's a goddamn machine. You are a goddamn machine. Only stupid pieces of scrap metal, nothing more." Sarah stepped forward until she stood right in front of Cameron. "You stay away from John, or I swear I find a way to destroy you."

Cameron watched as Sarah went back upstairs to her room, leaving her behind. She was taken aback by Sarah's harsh words. She began to understand John's reaction concerning his mother. She knew that, what Sarah said was wrong, and John was right, his mother was too ignorant. Sarah didn't even want to listen to her, she didn't even give her the opportunity to explain.

Cameron's gaze averted to the floor and slowly, she went upstairs, carefully not to wake anyone. She decided not to tell John about what had just happened. She knew he would get angry again, and she wanted to spare him from any more distress. She entered her own room and silently closed the door. With her back against the wall she sank onto the floor, and a lonely tear rolled down her face.

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**From next week on, I will try to post chapters twice a week, on Tuesdays and on Fridays.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	6. We Can Handle

**First of all, thank you for reading and reviewing!**

_Against all odds _

_Chapter 6: We Can Handle_

It was early morning and John lay in his bed, wide awake. He wasn't tired at all, but too comfortable to get up. He enjoyed the luxury of their new home to the fullest.

He kept thinking back at yesterday's events. Cameron finally was back. He hadn't been that happy for months. Cameron for her part seemed happy too, to the point she even thanked him for saving her. Staring at the ceiling, he smiled to himself, lost in thoughts.

But his reverie only lasted until somebody knocked on the door. "Yeah, who is it?" John called in response.

"It's me," he heard Cameron's voice on the other side of the door.

"Oh, Cameron you can come in," John answered. He sat on the edge of his bed and stretched. The door opened a little and Cameron gracefully slid in. "Good morning Cameron."

Cameron gave him a friendly smile as closed the door. "Good morning John. How are you?"

"I'm fine. In fact I'm really fine. Thank you." He eased himself up and went over to the windows to open the blinds. "I hope you are alright too."

"I am. Thank you." She watched as John opened the blinds and took few steps towards him. "But I do have a problem."

John twisted around and rushed over to her. "You said you were okay. What's up then? Anything happened? Are you really okay?"

Cameron slightly cocked her head. "Yes John I'm fine. Thank you for asking."

John frowned. "So...what's up then?"

"I need new clothes. I only have the ones I am wearing at the moment."

John sighed in relief. "Never scare me like that again... And uh...yeah...I guess you're right." She indeed was right. She was wearing some kind of business suit which she must have gotten from Weaver.

"You could use some new clothes too," Cameron told him.

"I guess you're right again. I uh...borrowed these the night I came back with Weaver and John Henry." John sighed. "How about we go to the mall afterwards and then buy some new ones?"

Cameron processed this for a moment and a slight smirk crawled across her face. "I would like that."

* * *

John and Cameron were on their way downstairs. They could hear muffled voices coming from their "lounge room" and as soon as they entered they saw that everybody had been waiting for them. Only Savannah wasn't present, she was still sleeping.

"Good morning Mr Connor. Good morning Ms Phillips." Weaver and John Henry greeted in unison. Ellison settled for a "Hi", while Sarah greeted with a nod.

"Morning everybody," John responded. He sat down on one of the couches and waited for Cameron to do the same, but she didn't move one bit. He stood up again, and much to his mother's contempt, he took her by the hand and dragged her with him.

Weaver waited until John and Cameron had installed themselves before she spoke up. "Good. Now that everybody is here and seated I'd like to explain our plans."

"Our plans? You mean your plans," Sarah grumbled.

"Mom!" John hissed, "Let her speak!"

"Thank you Mr Connor." Weaver briefly looked at Sarah and grinned maliciously. "Mr Ellison and I will continue our work at Zeira Corp. John Henry will stay here at this location. He can monitor the security, especially during the night. It is therefore no longer necessary for Ms Phillips to patrol the perimeter."

John moved a little closer to Cameron. "Why is she always calling you Ms Phillips?" He whispered so that only Cameron could hear him, but she wasn't the only one in that room with superhuman hearing.

"In the future we both come from, she is known as Cameron Phillips. That is the reason why I call her by that name," Weaver answered for Cameron.

"Oh, okay. Thank you..."

Ellison cleared his throat. "While we are talking about names. I think we could need some new ID's too."

"That's correct Mr Ellison," Weaver answered, "I will acquire new ones, but at the moment it is not a priority. The priority is of course to find new information concerning Skynet. That will be one of John Henry's duties. Until we have new targets, we have to keep a low profile."

"So, we will just sit here and scratch our balls then..." Sarah said, a bitter tone in her voice.

"If you have any."

"Yeah...very funny."

"Honestly Ms Connor," Weaver started, "I don't care what _you _do with your free time. As I said, you only need to keep a low profile." Weaver looked around and was satisfied that everybody nodded in agreement. Even Sarah did so, although reluctantly. "Are there any more questions?" Nobody spoke up. "Very well."

* * *

John and Cameron tiptoed through the hallway. John had grabbed the car keys and they were trying to silently leave the house.

"Huh. John and the Tin Miss. Where do you think you're going?" Sarah asked, while somehow appearing behind them.

"Oh, damn it," John muttered and he turned around very slowly. "She is not called Tin Miss. She has a real name you know. Cameron, in case you forgot it."

Sarah shook her head. "Don't care what it's called. Where are you going?"

John frowned. "To the mall. We need new clothes."

"Well, I don't think so John. You're not going anywhere. Especially not with-"

"Mom!" John shot her an angry look and opened the door. "We'll be fine. We can handle the clothing stores."

"No, John you won't-"

"Yes I will," John said and he gently, yet determinedly pushed Cameron towards the exit. "Bye mom," he said and shut the door behind them, a little harder than necessary.

"You are still angry with your mother," Cameron stated as they descended the stairs which led to the driveway.

"Yes I am. But let's talk about something different, and not my mom. I've had enough of that for quite some time." John sighed and forced a smile. "Let's just enjoy ourselves."

* * *

Matt Murch was sitting in his office chair, his back turned to the door. He was looking out of the window, and idly playing with a pen.

"Hello Mr Murch."

He twisted around and nearly fell from his chair. When he saw that Weaver somehow seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, he jumped up, partly surprised, partly shocked. "Miss Weaver! Thank god, you're alive!"

"Yes. I am very much alive. Thank you."

Murch coughed slightly and sat down again. "Mr Ellison...he told us that there was an explosion in your office. He said that you weren't there when it happened. You took some quality time with your daughter?"

Weaver raised her eyebrows. "Is that so?"

"That's what he says."

"I am alive, and standing here. Draw your own conclusions Mr Murch." She waited a moment before walking to his desk and sitting down too. "I'd like to make you an offer."

Murch lay down the pen he was still holding. "I'm listening."

"I appreciate the work you have done here at Zeira Corp. Especially what you have accomplished with John Henry. I'd like to offer you a new job. My job."

"Wait...you mean as...CEO?"

"Not exactly. I intend to spend more time with my daughter Savannah. Therefore it is necessary that somebody runs this company during the time I'm not present."

"And that somebody is me..."

"Correct."

The skin around Murch's eyes drew tight. "I uh...think I'm-"

"You think you are the right person for the job?"

Murch shifted around nervously and took off his glasses. "No...no. I'm not sure." He shook his head. "I don't think I can accept that offer."

Weaver leaned back in her chair and simply started to stare at him, making him even more uncomfortable and nervous. "I think it would be stupid not to seize such an opportunity." She stood up. "But of course I'm not forcing you. I respect your decision."

She was about to leave when he called her back. No, no. Please wait a minute." He took a deep breath. "So...you think I would be the right one for the job?"

Weaver took her hand off the door handle and turned around. "Do you think I would have asked you, if I thought you were not qualified?"

"No. Sorry." A moment of silence engulfed them before he stood up. He strode over to her and stretched out his hand. "I accept your offer. I take the job."

A small grin crossed Weaver's lips as she shook his hand. "That's a very wise decision Mr Murch."

He coughed out a nervous laugh. "Yeah, I guess it is. And I promise you, I will do my best not to disappoint you."

"I certainly would hope so."

* * *

"I like the purple one better."

"I bet you do."

John and Cameron were at the mall, to be exact in the third clothes shop for that day. It was quite an adventure. John was always done rather quickly, but Cameron took her time. She placed a lot of value upon a fitting wardrobe. And his opinion. She even managed to find a new exemplar of the purple jacket she always had used to wear.

Right now, Cameron was intently examining some dresses, several bags filled with clothes lying to her feet. John was standing next to her, trying not to look too bored.

An elderly saleswoman came over to them. "May I help you young lady?" she asked Cameron.

With the blank face, she usually wore around other people, Cameron looked at the woman. "No, thank you. We can handle the clothing store."

John could not help but laugh a little. He watched as the saleswoman walked away, muttering something he couldn't hear and possibly didn't want to hear. "You know Cam, uh...Cameron, I really start to doubt if we can handle this."

Cameron look back at the dresses. "I like that."

"That dress?"

Cameron looked at John, and in a perfect imitation of human behaviour she rolled her eyes. "No, not the dress. Cam. I like that. You can call me so."

"Oh, okay. I'll try to keep that in mind, Cam."

She smiled and pointed at a black silk dress. "I'll try that one."

John watched as she disappeared into a changing room. He took their bags and settled in a chair, waiting for her to come out. When she finally did, he was absolutely stunned. The dress fitted perfectly. It reached to her feet and didn't cover much of her back, without however revealing too much. It was quite simple, yet very beautiful.

Cameron looked at herself in the mirror. "What do you think John?"

"Well, I think you look amazing."

"Thank you. Do you think I should buy it?"

"Oh come on, you don't need to ask me. If you like the dress, yeah, why not. You know, it's not a question of money, Weaver gave us enough."

Cameron looked at herself one last time before she elegantly swung about and went back into the changing room. She came back after a minute, smiling. "I'll buy it."

After they had payed Cameron's dress and two shirts for John, they left the store. "So Cam, what's up next?"

"I need underwear."

* * *

"Finally," John muttered as they left the shop after Cameron was done buying lingerie.

"I heard that."

"I know."

"Was it really that bad in there?" Cameron asked, smiling mischievously.

John chuckled. "I never saw that smile on your face before. You are getting good at that."

"Thank you. But you avoided my question. Was it that bad?" Cameron asked, an expectant look on her face.

"That look is also new."

"You are still avoiding my question."

John sighed. "No, okay you win. Wasn't that bad at all. Satisfied with my answer?"

"Yes. I am."

"Good." He nodded towards the bags she was carrying. "Hey, let me give you a hand, I'm sure they're heavy."

"No they're not..." Cameron answered but she saw the sceptical look John gave her. "...but sometimes it's nice to have help."

John smiled as she handed him some of the bags. "See, I told you they're heavy. Besides it would be just wrong to let you carry all the bags. You're not my slave, remember that."

"I do."

"And, what do you think other people think, if they see us together. You carrying all the bags and me just walking next to you. That's not how it's supposed to be."

"Are you caring about your image John?" Cameron asked, a hint of a grin crossing her face.

John gave her an unbelieving look. "Are you making fun me?"

"Maybe."

John pinched his eyebrows. "Well, you definitely are getting good at that too."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. So, should I care about my image?"

"I don't know."

"No seriously Cam. Should I? I mean, in the future, what do people think of me?"

Cameron's eyes turned down. "Not everyone like what you do, not everyone agrees with your decisions. " She smiled a little and looked back at at him."But you are a great leader and people believe in you. They know what the resistance has accomplished because of you."

"Yeah...Not everyone like what I do. Reminds me of my..." John's voice trailed off and he shook his head. "Anyways, let's talk about something else."

"Like what?"

"Like, who's gonna drive the car?" he asked as they left the mall and arrived at the parking lot.

"Do you want me to drive? You drove when we came here."

John shrugged. "If you don't mind."

"No. I don't mind."

They got to their car and stuffed their bags in the trunk. "Well, I think we should hurry. My mom is going to kill us if need any longer," John told Cameron as he tossed her the car keys.

* * *

John and Cameron had been driving for a quarter of an hour. They hadn't spoke a word, yet it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. Both of them were happy and they didn't need to say so in order to let the other one know. But right now, John had the urge to speak because something was bugging him.

"See that black sedan? It's already quite some time behind us."

Cameron's eyes moved to look in the rear-view mirror. "The glasses are tinted. I can't identify the driver. Do you want me to stop and look?"

John shook his head. "No, let's not take any risks. Just try to lose him. If the driver doesn't follow us we were wrong. And if he does, well then, you try to lose him."

Cameron nodded in agreement and accelerated a little, overtaking other cars.

John turned to check if they actually were being followed. "Yeah, still there."

Cameron stepped on the gas and their car picked up speed. She drove onto the highway and made her way through the traffic. Their pursuer was still on their tail and gaining on them. When he reached them he rammed their car. The tires squealed and the car slithered. Cameron managed to regain control of the vehicle and for her part too rammed their aggressor. When the other one drove right beside them, she turned right and pinned him between their car and the guardrail. By braking he managed to free himself and fell behind.

At the next opportunity Cameron left the highway, but she didn't lose their pursuer. Even though his car was partly demolished he was gaining again. He had caught up to them and they came to an intersection. Cameron slammed on the brakes and turned the steering wheel. Missing other road users by mere centimeters, their car made a 180 degree turn. Their follower didn't react fast enough. When he did, it was too late. He tried to turn too, but didn't succeed. With the passenger side, his car crashed into a building.

When John saw that Cameron had lost their pursuer, he fell back in his seat. He exhaled, visibly relieved. "Wow. That was close."

Cameron looked at John and gave him a sweet smile. "That was the plan."

**Thank you for reading, I hope it was enjoyable.**


	7. Back to Business?

**Merry Christmas to everybody!**

**And thanks again to the reviewers!**

_Against all Odds _

_Chapter 7: Back to Business?_

John and Cameron were carrying their bags up to the house after they finally arrived back home.

"Now, my mother is definitely going to kill us."

"She wouldn't kill you."

"Well, she would only do it once." They arrived at the door and John stopped abruptly. "Please stay here for a moment. I'll be back soon. Hopefully."

Cameron cocked her head and watched as John quietly opened the door. He peered around and disappeared into the house. Cameron sat down the bags and waited for John to come back.

Few moments after, the door opened again, to reveal John. "Clear," he said, signaling her to come in.

"You have to face your mother someday John," Cameron whispered as she took the bags and entered the house.

"I know. But the whole point of this is to postpone that terrible day."

They crept up the stairs and across the hallway until they reached John's room. "We made it," he said and dramatically grabbed the door handle. He pushed the door open and in a swift motion they entered.

"John?" he heard Cameron saying, her voice filled with concern. "Didn't you say it was clear?"

John's eyes grew wide. "Yeah. I thought so too."

Sarah sat at John's desk. She looked _really_ angry. "So you two. Where the hell have you been?"

"Hi mom." His mother was clearly not amused and she gave him an angry glare. "Uh. Shopping. Clothes. Remember? I told you..."

"Don't play games with me John, not now. You understood me. What took you so long!"

"We were-" Cameron intervened.

"Shut up. I'm not talking to you Tin Miss."

"Mom! It's nothing. We were shopping that's all. I only needed a little more time than usual," John tried to calm her down.

"I told you not to play games with me John! And don't try to make excuses for her!"

John dropped the bags to the floor. "Okay. Fine. We were being followed and Cam had to lose him. That's what happened. That's what took us a little longer. But we are both fine and you can go now. I'm starting to get sick of your reproaches."

"Cam, huh. That's really really cute John."

"Well at least I call her by her name."

"Okay John. If _Cam _weren't around, you wouldn't have gotten in that situation in the first place. You wouldn't have had to escape from somebody."

John's jaw dropped open and he shook his head in disbelief. "You really don't get it...you really don't! Please mom, leave this room. Just...go. Try to remember what I told you the night we came back!"

Sarah got up and walked to the door. Before she left, she stopped in front of Cameron. "You know what I told you yesterday Tin Miss."

"Mom. Out. Now," John snapped. He let himself fall onto his bed and watched as his mother left, slamming the door behind her. "Damn it."

Cameron walked over to the bed and sat down next to John. She took his hand and squeezed slightly. "It's okay John."

"No Cam, it's not. I really wonder if she doesn't want to understand, or if she can't. Anyways, she is starting to damage my calm. She is that obsessed with hating you, that she doesn't even seem to be interested in something else." He sighed and looked at Cameron. "What did she say to you yesterday?"

Cameron tore her gaze away from John. "Nothing."

"No it's not nothing. Please tell me. No more lies. What did she say to you?"

Cameron stared at the floor, her voice sounded sad. "She told me to stay away from you. She told me she would find a way to destroy me if I don't."

Offering her a comforting smile, John cupped her face, caressing his thumbs over the soft skin of her cheeks. "I promise you Cam, I won't let that happen."

* * *

James Ellison was waiting for Weaver in the room which served as her transitory office. He was standing at the window, looking at the people in the streets below. Weaver didn't need long to return from her meeting with Mr Murch.

Ellison heard the door sliding open and he turned to face Weaver who entered her office. "Welcome back Ms Weaver."

"Mr Ellison, please have a seat," she said and pointed at the chairs in front of her desk, while she sat down herself.

"Thanks." He sat down and fiddled a little with his tie. "Mr Murch took the job?"

"Yes. He took the right decision."

Ellison's eyebrows shot halfway up his forehead. "The right decision? What if he would have chosen to take the wrong decision?"

"If you are asking me Mr Ellison, if I would have killed him, if he had declined my offer, I can assure you, I wouldn't have. Mr Murch has done some amazing work with John Henry. We have to be thankful for that."

"Yeah, we have." He inhaled deeply and shifted in his seat. "He was working with John Henry the entire time. Didn't he ask about what happened to him?"

Weaver looked at her computer screen and started to write something. "He did."

"Okay. And may I ask you what you told him?"

"Of course. I assured him that John Henry is perfectly save and intact." She drew her gaze back to Ellison. "As I said previously, Mr Murch has done a very fine work. When the time has come I will tell him where John Henry is. At the moment that was all he needed to hear."

Ellison narrowed his eyes. "And...when is the time?"

Weaver smiled vaguely. "Hopefully never."

* * *

John Henry was sitting in the living room watching TV, when Savannah came in, her hands hid behind her back.

"Hello Savannah, would you like to watch some television?"

The girl shook her head and showed him what she was hiding behind her back. "The ducklings Chicky, Fluffy and Feather are bored."

"Maybe the ducklings want to watch television?"

Savannah giggled and sat down next to John Henry, placing her toy ducks on the couch too. "John Henry, they don't like to watch a cooking show."

"That's very unfortunate," John Henry said disappointed and switched off the TV. He took one of the toys and briefly examined it, before handing it back to Savannah. "Why are they bored?"

"They had to leave their friends. They are alone now."

John Henry cocked his head. "That's very likely. They had to leave the magical island of Voya Nui and their friends the Toa."

"Yes, they are sad. They miss their friends." Savannah looked at John Henry and smiled weakly. "Can we make them happy again? Like the last time?"

John Henry smiled back. "Yes we can make them happy again." He stood up. "Please wait here. I will be back soon."

Savannah watched as John Henry left the room. She switched the TV back on and started to flip through the channels. It didn't take long until John Henry came back. He was carrying two large plastic buckets.

"What's that John Henry?" Savannah asked curiously, pointing towards the buckets.

The typical, strange grin appeared back on John Henry's face. "This is modeling clay. We can make new friends for the ducklings. We can make them happy again."

Savannah jumped up and ran to John Henry, hugging him, or rather his legs. She looked up to him and smiled broadly. "We can make a farm or a zoo!"

John Henry walked to the dining table, sat down the two buckets and helped Savannah to sit on a chair. He handed her some of the mass and they started to form their new toys.

They had been playing for twenty minutes when Sarah came downstairs and entered the room.

She stopped abruptly when she saw John Henry and Savannah sitting at the table. "Uh...what are you two doing?"

Savannah looked up and grinned broadly. "Aunt Sarah! We are making new friends for the ducklings. Do want to play too?"

Sarah cringed when she heard the girl call her _aunt _Sarah. It made the whole day even worse. "Sorry...no...I'm not the creative type."

"Please..." Savannah begged.

Sarah sighed sat down at the table, not wanting to disappoint the little girl, even if it meant to play with a machine... "Okay. But under one condition. Don't call me aunt Sarah. That sounds terrible. Makes me feel old."

* * *

_Try to remember what I told you the night we came back!_

_Try to remember what I told you!_

_Try to remember!_

"Oh hell," Sarah murmured and stood up. Until then she had been thinking about what John told her while trying to form some kind of animal with the clay. She wasn't very successful and her "thing with four legs"didn't look near as beautiful as John Henry's perfectly crafted horses.

"Is everything alright Ms Connor?" John Henry asked.

"Yeah. I just need to talk to John." She nodded at the clay figures. "Have fun."

She left the living room and headed for the stairs. She rushed upstairs until she stopped at the door to John's room. Carefully leaning against the door she could hear John talking to Cameron. _"You know, I never asked her to really like you. To a certain extent I can understand that she doesn't want to. But the least she could do, is to accept you. And stop behaving like...She would do everybody a great favor. Even herself." _She pulled away, her gaze fixing the floor. She stood there for several long moments before she took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" she heard John from the inside.

"It's me John."

"Go away."

"No John. Seriously I..." She sighed and rested her head on the door-frame. "I need to talk to you."

She could hear some movement inside and after a few moments the door opened a little. John stood there, his arms crossed. "Yeah, you wanna talk? About what? Wanna tell how much better off I'd be without Cameron? Or are you here to kill her? Huh? I have a better suggestion, how about apologizing to her? Then we can talk." John told his mother, anger building up inside of him.

"I'm not here to apologize to anyone. I'm here to talk to you. Alone." John wanted to slam the door shut but Sarah stopped him, blocking it with her foot. "It's important."

John reluctantly stepped aside and opened the door to let her in.

"John I said we need to talk alone."

"Yes, I heard that. And I'm saying that I will tell Cameron anyways. Besides if it is that important she should hear it too." He frowned. "So, you come in or not?"

Sarah gave her son a short glance and entered. She didn't even bother to look at Cameron who was sitting on the bed.

John shut the door and turned to see his mother. "You want to talk?"

"Yes. I've done some thinking. About, what you said earlier on. That I should recall what you told me the night you came back. About not being able to fight Skynet alone."

"Good...And...you've come to which conclusion?"

"It was right what you said. I hate to admit it but we need help. I don't like all that metal around but...you're right that they can help. I'm sorry I doubted you John."

John walked over to his bed and sat beside Cameron. "That's good. Would be even better if you call them by their names."

"John I'm not here to talk about names. You know what I think of them." Sarah sighed and walked to the window. "I know something that might be related to Skynet. I haven't told anyone yet but...but like I said, like you said, I need to tell it everyone."

John's eyes got watchful and he looked at his mother. "Yeah come on. Just say what you wanna say."

Sarah drew her gaze back to John. "Danny Dyson is missing."

* * *

It was evening, not late after Weaver and Ellison had returned from Zeira Corp, and every resident of the safe house was gathered in the living room.

"Savannah? Please go take a shower and brush your teeth. Mommy needs to talk to Ms Connor," Weaver said to the little girl who was sitting on her lap.

"Will you read me a story when I get to bed?" the girl asked as she got off Weaver's lap.

"Yes my dear. Now please go take a shower."

She watched as Savannah left the room and when the girl had disappeared she turned to address John's mother. "So Ms Connor, your son informed me that you know something that might be of interest."

Sarah nodded. "I do. Apparently Danny Dyson has been missing for three months now."

"How do you know?" Ellison asked.

"When I was in prison some FBI agent told me. Auldridge was his name."

"Yeah I remember the guy. Why would he tell you?"

Sarah shrugged and shook her head. "Don't know. Before he told me about Danny, he said that he would believe me. The whole story about machines and time travel...I'm sure he was bluffing to get John too."

"I'm fairly sure he was," Ellison said. "When I spoke to him he didn't seem happy that you wanted to see a priest."

"So..." John spoke up. "That agent wanted to get to me, so he thought I must be alive?"

Sarah nodded. "He did. He asked me about it, but I told him nothing. I kept telling him that you were dead."

John frowned. "Okay...but even if you said that I was alive, you couldn't have told him were I was then. You didn't knew. So if he was bluffing, the only thing he would have gotten from it, was the fact that I am alive."

"Yes John, but what's your point?" Sarah asked.

"Well look, if he was bluffing it wouldn't serve him much. And telling you about Danny wouldn't be worth anything to him or you. So let's suppose he wasn't bluffing."

"No, John, please don't tell me that you are trusting that guy too now."

"That's not what I said. I said, let's _assume_ that he isn't bluffing."

"Okay...but I'm still not getting your point."

"See, if he wasn't bluffing, and he really believed you, maybe he knew that you wouldn't be in there for long. Telling you about Danny, might have been intended to be some kind of help then."

"That's a very farfetched theory," Weaver said, "A lot of uncertainties."

"I know. But I think, we should ask him out if we have the possibility."

"Don't worry Mr Connor, we will have the possibility."

Sarah stood up and started to walk around the room, a thoughtful expression on her face. "Maybe Danny's mother knows what he was up too before he disappeared. She might know something that can help us. I think I'll visit her and ask her out."

John nodded in satisfaction and stood up too. "Good. I think tomorrow will be field trip day."

**Thank you for reading!**


	8. Field Trip Day

**Only one review? Only one thanks! This time to bigbew.**

_Against all Odds _

_Chapter 8: Field Trip Day_

John sat at the kitchen table, a plate with pancakes standing in front of him. Cameron sat on the other side of the table, watching as he not very enthusiastically took one bite after an other. His mother was... well he didn't know where his mother was right now and he didn't really care.

"Aren't you hungry John?" Cameron asked, her head slightly cocked.

He looked up from his plate and smirked. "No. I am hungry. But this is not exactly what I call... food."

"Well John," his mother said as she entered the room, "Next time you can cook your food yourself."

John rolled his eyes and took another bite. "Always the right timing... And I'll leave that duty to you. I don't wanna be the one who burnt down the house."

"That's very thoughtful of you John."

"Yes it is. I'm always concerned about the safety of the people around me. Even of those who annoy me..."

Sarah shook her head and ignored the last part of what he just said. "Whatever... hurry up and make sure you're ready to go, you are coming with me."

John frowned and shifted on his seat to look at his mother. "What about Cameron? Is she staying here?"

"Yes she is. I'm not taking the Tin Miss with me. Don't worry, we will be fine without her."

"And what if I'm saying that I want her to come with us?"

"Then I'm saying that she won't."

"John?" Cameron interrupted them. "Please, go with your mother. Somebody needs to stay home to look after Savannah." She smiled at him, something she didn't do often while being around Sarah. "I promise you, I will be fine."

John chuckled a little, but yet he was disappointed. Sighing he stood up and put away his plate. "I'll take your word."

Sarah had watched the whole exchange in silent incomprehension. Clearing her throat she decided to disturb the two. "Come on John, hurry up. We don't have the entire day,"

"Go ahead. I'm on my way."

With a wink at Cameron he said goodbye and followed his mother out of the house. She was impatiently waiting for him at the entrance. Once they were in the car, she turned to look at him.

"I don't like the way you respond to her."

"You got what you wanted. Be happy." John put on his seat belt and took a deep breath. "And I'm not talking about Cameron. Not with you. I'm sick of arguing. Let's just drive to Danny's mother and try to figure out something new."

* * *

Ellison had stepped by at the FBI bureau to talk to his ex-wife Lila. Having arrived at her office, he knocked on the door and was called in by her.

She looked up from her work and was surprised when she saw who was standing there. "Oh James. Haven't seen you in while. Come on, sit down."

He nodded and sat down, looking around curiously before drawing his gaze back to her. "Thanks. How do you do?"

She nodded, a smirk on her face. "Yeah I'm fine. And, you look better than the last time you were here."

"I am better. Wearing my cross again."

"That's good. How's the new job?"

"Well payed."

His ex-wife chuckled and put away some documents which were lying on her desk. "What are doing as head of security? Besides being head of security..."

"Stuff." He shrugged. "Like... looking after my boss's daughter. Uncle Ellison, you know."

Lila raised her eyebrows and started to search for something under her desk. "Uncle Ellison? Suits you. I'm imagining you with a... longish, thick, grey beard."

Ellison shook his head in disbelief and waited for her to reappear from under her desk. "The beard thing, is that something I should try out in the future?"

"What kind of question is that James? It's your face. Do with it what you want."

"A stupid one... Well, whatever, I think I'll pass."

She smiled and quickly wrote something before speaking again. "So what do you want here? I'm sure you didn't came to talk about your beard."

"No, I'm here to ask you a little favor."

"I'm listening."

He narrowed his eyes and leaned a little closer. "Do you know an Agent Auldridge?"

"Auldridge, yes I know him. He isn't here though...And I guess I'm not allowed to..." She pursed her lips and pinched her eyebrows. "What is your interest in him?"

"Well, remember, a few weeks back they arrested Sarah Connor. You know that was my case, and when she was in prison he interrogated her. I met him there and he... asked me if I could tell him more about her. So I told him if I have the time, I would help him out..."

Lila's eyed got a little watchful. "So, you are here to... contact him? Didn't he gave you a phone number?"

"Kind of and no."

"Well, listen, as I said I'm not allowed to tell you. But I'll make an exception. He was in a car accident."

Ellison frowned. "Car accident? I guess that's not the point you are not allowed to tell me."

Lila shook her head and looked round, before moving closer and continuing to speak in a lower voice. "The official report says that he was following two fugitives, but they noticed him. They attacked him, causing his accident."

"The official report?"

"Yes, and I don't know if there is an unofficial one. The only thing I can tell you is that he is in hospital. He's alright, will be out soon. I can tell him you were here if you want to."

"No, no, thanks, it's okay." He stood up and walked to the door. "I will come by another time then. Thank you for your help."

"James?" she called him before he left.

He turned to look at her. "Yeah?"

She smiled, stood up and went over to him. "I'm glad you recovered from what happened to your squad."

"I didn't recover. I learned to live with it."

* * *

For the last 57 minutes and 23 seconds Cameron had been standing at the window, her gaze fixed on the driveway, waiting for John to come back. He had been reluctant to leave without her, but his mother wouldn't have had it another way.

Cameron herself felt uncomfortable with him being out there, without her. Not only because he was alone, but also because _she_ was alone. Well there were John Henry and Savannah, but they didn't make her feel like John did when he was around. The last days, he made her feel like a normal, real person, not only a machine, even though Sarah kept trying to convince him of the contrary.

It was good that he didn't listen to his mother. It showed that he had a lot of will power and strong opinions, two qualities which would be of great use and benefit in the future.

But she knew that it was highly likely that he was, once more, arguing with his mother, over her. Once he had come back home he would be upset, angry and disappointed, and even though she would be happy to be around him again, those were moments during which, she too, felt bad.

* * *

Sarah and John were still in the car driving to the Dyson residence. They were standing at a traffic light, desperately waiting for it to become green. John hadn't spoke a word and it was driving his mother crazy. In the past he used to talk to her about his problems, but she knew that right now, she would not be of great help to him. Sighing she decided to give it a try nonetheless.

"You want to talk about her?"

"Told you earlier on. No. Period."

"You are stubborn as hell John."

"And you are annoying as hell. Why do you want to talk about Cameron anyway? I already can tell you now what the outcome of that conversation would be. Besides, it's green. You can drive."

Looking back at the street she realized that it was indeed green. Ignoring the yells of other road users she slowly drove forward. "I heard what you told the Tin Miss yesterday."

John raised his eyebrows and out of the corner of his eyes he looked at her. "What?"

Sarah sighed again. She also didn't want to argue with John and she tried her best not to upset him. "What you told her yesterday. You said that you don't expect me to like her."

John shook his head and looked out of the window. "Yeah, that's what I said. But you are ignoring the important part..."

"Well John, I don't like her."

"That's new."

"John, please don't be stupid-"

"No mom," he snapped, "I'm not stupid. You full well heard the other part of what I said. So either you do it or not, but I want you to know that it won't stop me from spending my time with her." Having that said, he changed the radio station and turned the music up louder.

His mother got the message. He was right, she had heard the other part of what he said. Still being convinced that the Tin Miss wouldn't do her son any good, she decided nevertheless to simply ignore her and do what he said, or at least try to do so. _Accept her... _Easier said than done, but she had to acknowledge that it would probably be for the best to simply let it rest, even if it would cost her a lot of will power. But she knew that if Cameron touched her son in the wrong way, or even looked at him in the wrong way she wouldn't hesitate a second to get rid of her once and for all.

Luckily and much to the relief of both Sarah and John, they arrived at the Dyson residence not soon after. The house itself hadn't changed, only the paint seemed to have been renewed at some point in the past.

"I hope she's still living here," John said, and now that the topic had changed he was more relaxed.

Sarah shrugged at looked at him in a quizzical manner. "Why wouldn't she?"

"Eight years is a long time..."

"Oh, yeah. You're right." She glanced around and saw the mailbox. She rushed over to it and saw the name _Dyson _on it. She turned and called to John. "She's still living here."

"Good," John called in response and he wandered to the entrance. He rang the bell and was joined by his mother.

They waited for several moments, but they didn't get any response. Sarah rang a second time, but still no one opened the door.

"Damn, doesn't seem to be at home," she said.

John furrowed his brow. "Well, I'll check round back, maybe she's there and didn't hear the bell."

Sarah nodded. "I'll stay here, maybe she comes after all." She rang a third time, and for the third time as well, there was no answer. Frowning, she decided to do the same as John and go to the garden.

She didn't even manage to arrive there when John came racing back to her.

"Mom! Come, hurry up!"

Even though she didn't knew what had happened she hastened after him. He led her to the back porch. Once they had arrived there, Sarah stopped in shock.

It was a picture of destruction. The windows at the back of the house were destroyed, glass shattered on the ground. Inside the house, furniture was thrown over and demolished. But what shocked her the most, was the blood blurred all over the ground, as if somebody dragged a severely bleeding person out of there.

Sarah was speechless. She shook her head and her gaze fell to the floor. Doing her best to clear her mind she crouched down and run her finger over a blood stain. "The blood isn't even dry yet..."

John took a deep breath and tried to focus. He was shocked too, but not in such extent as his mother. "So...whatever...happened here, must have happened moments before we came..."

He stood there for another long moment. He stretched out his hand to his mother to help her back up. "Come on... we don't have the time to mourn. Let's go inside and try to find at least something which can help us."

* * *

"Nothing," John grunted when he came back to his mother who had been searching the lower floor. "Security tapes are gone, there's no trace of who was here... Nothing." He sat down and glanced around. "Did you had any luck?"

"No... there are no letters, calls have been deleted from the mailbox, her cell phone has been smashed, no indication of where Danny was, or what he was up to. Whoever was here, was careful... It's a dead end."

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. (Because, honestly, I am not entirely satisfied with this one. So I'd be very happy if you let me know what you think of it. Many thanks in advance.)**


	9. Problems

**kaotic2 ; olischulu ; acer-sigma : Thank you for the reviews, I appreciated it.**

**This is a very short chapter, explanations at the bottom of the page!**

_Against all Odds _

_Chapter 9: Problems_

John entered his bedroom after he and his mother had returned home. He wasn't the only one in there, Cameron was sitting on the bed, her back straight and her hands folded in her lap. Upon seeing that John had entered, she gave him a smile.

"Oh, hi Cam. What are you doing here?" John asked, his voice sounded slightly unhappy and disappointed.

When she heard his tone, the smile on Cameron's face disappeared. She was a little taken aback. She had thought he would he happy to see her, but that didn't seem to be the case. "I've been waiting for you to come home. Do you want me to leave?"

"No, no!" He walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. "We've been at the Dyson house." He sighed. "The place was a total mess. Somebody took Danny's mother. She's most likely..."

"She's most liked dead," Cameron continued for him, without paying attention to her words.

"Yeah I know that, thank you for reminding me," John answered harshly.

Cameron looked away and stood up. "Sorry. I should go."

She wanted to walk away but John grabbed her hand, and kindly tugged her back down onto the bed. "No please... I didn't mean to insult you... There's nothing to be sorry for. You're right, she's most likely dead. We really always learn about these people once they're dead."

"You are grieving."

"No not really. It's more like anger you know. All these people die because of me and I can't do anything about it."

"They don't die because of you. They die for you John," Cameron said, still holding his hand.

"Yes, but still, that's the point. They all die and I can't do anything about it. It's been like that since I was a child. I could never get attached to anyone. Never had real friends. Never could lead a normal life."

Cameron didn't know what to say. She knew that sometimes words couldn't help, sometimes words weren't strong enough, so she shuffled closer to him and embraced him tightly.

John rested his head against her shoulder. "Sometimes I really wish that it wouldn't be me who would become that great leader..."

Their embrace lasted long, comfortable moments. Even though Cameron wasn't able to see his face, she could tell that he started to smile.

Eventually John pulled away. He was indeed smiling, smiling at her. He gently brushed a strand of hair from her face. "But there are things which I am very-"

There was a knock on the door which interrupted him. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Who is it?" he asked, now sounding annoyed.

"It's Ellison. Your mother told me I could find you here. May I come in?"

"Yeah, come in."

The door opened and Ellison entered. For a change he didn't wear a suit but more casual clothes.

"So, what's up?" John asked.

"Well," Ellison started, "I've been at the FBI bureau asking about Agent Auldridge. I was told that, according to the official report, he was following two fugitives, but they noticed him. So they attacked him, causing him to crash. And right now, he is in hospital, should be released soon. Does that ring a bell?"

John narrowed his eyes. "It does."

"So, if he was really the one who was following you, you should know the unofficial report."

"That doesn't make any sense..." John mumbled. "Why would he attack us? That was just plain stupid if he's an agent... Or is there something that I'm forgetting?"

Ellison shook his head. "No, it is strange."

"Maybe not," Cameron spoke up. "It is possible that he is only posing as a FBI agent. A gray."

"A gray? What's that?" Ellison asked.

"A human who works for Skynet."

"Okay. So I guess you guys will have a talk with him once he gets out of hospital."

"Probably," John muttered. "Do you know which hospital he is in?"

"No."

"Well then John Henry gets some work to do."

* * *

**The Next Day 9:23 a.m.**

Sarah was at the graveyard. The graveyard where Derek and Kyle were buried. She had left early that morning, needing some time alone, away from everybody.

She never saw the man who appeared behind her.

She never saw him knocking her out with the butt of his gun.

**This was chapter 9. The original version of this chapter introduced a new character, but I changed my mind, so I took parts of 10 and 9 and mixed them and tried to bring up as many questions as possible. Because I didn't bring the new character in, I had to change a lot of the rest of this story.**

**So, why am I telling you this? Well, from now on the story would become much darker, probably an M-rating, with longer chapters and so on... My problem now is: Shall I continue to post new chapters in this story and raise it up to an M-rating, or should I post a sequel and leave this rated T?**

**Okay perhaps some of you think that there is no real problem, but to me it is one. There's no solution I'm really happy with. Continuing under this story would practically split it into two parts, one rated T, one rated M, one with short chapters, one with long chapters, etc... Continuing under a new name however would make this one look, well I don't want to say needless, but something in that direction as most of the plot would happen in that story.**

**But of course, there's still option 3: I was wrong about the following chapters, they will be less dark than I expected them to be; then of course I will continue here. (I try to aim for this)**

**I am open to suggestions and feedback concerning this, so if you have any, please let me know, I would be very grateful.**

**If I took a decision, I will update here to let you know.**

**Thank you for reading this!**


	10. Relationships

So, I am continuing here! I wanted to write PM's to those who reviewed but I totally forgot, so I'll thank you here. I appreciate the feedback, thank you everybody!

Warning: There is some violence and some stronger language in the first part of the story (first paragraph).

_Against all Odds _

_Chapter 10: Relationships _

Sarah's eyes fluttered open, she was slowly regaining consciousness. She wasn't able to see anything, a piece of cloth tied around her head. The pulsating pain in her skull was nearly unbearable, but she couldn't do anything about it. She was bound to a chair, her mouth duct-taped. She was unable to move, unable to scream.

She could hear though. Occasionally a car would drive by and some bird would twitter.

There was something else though. A faint voice echoing off the walls. A man talking, but no one was answering. He must have been on the phone. She couldn't hear what he was saying.

He stopped talking.

Footsteps.

She turned her head to the direction off the sound. The footsteps were getting louder.

They stopped. Suddenly somebody jerked the duct tape off her mouth.

Sarah's breathing was heavy. "Who are you? Who the fuck are you? What the fuck you want?" she yelled with all the might she could bring up.

She could hear the person chuckle, but the grin stayed concealed to her. Then there was a screeching sound, a crate being pulled over to her.

There it was again. The voice. The same male voice that was talking moments before. "Who I am is not important. We are not here to talk about me." The man stopped a moment and Sarah could hear him sit down. "Are you comfortable?"

"What-" she managed to say. A fist made contact with the right side of her face, violently and abruptly twisting her head to the left. A second strike followed immediately.

"I asked you if you are comfortable. Yes or no. Are you comfortable?" the man asked again.

Sarah remained silent, only blood leaving her mouth.

"Well then. I can tell you that you will be very uncomfortable soon. So listen, I'm a nice person. I'm giving you two options. I want to know where your son is-"

"I'd rather die than-" Sarah got again abruptly stopped by a fist, this time aimed at the left side of her face.

"I wasn't finished... So, two options. Either you tell me where he is and I gonna end this fast and painless, or you refuse to talk and it's gonna happen very slowly and very painfully. It's entirely up to you."

Sarah still refused to talk. She spat on the floor as an answer.

"Okay then." She could hear the crate being pushed away. "I'll take that as option two."

Sarah was totally disoriented. She turned her head in every direction, but it was silent again. Suddenly she screamed in agony. The man had stabbed her in both thighs. He slowly began to twist the blades, causing her to scream even louder.

"Go ahead scream. No one can hear you here. We're alone, completely and utterly alone," the man said, pure sadism filling his voice, and he was still moving the knifes.

"You know woman, everybody breaks. Some earlier, some later. Eventually they all do." He withdrew the blades. "And eventually, you will tell me where your son is. Do you want to know what I'm gonna do with him? No of course you don't. But I'm telling you anyway."

Once more he hit her with all his force. "I will kill him. I will kill him right in front of your eyes. And you won't be able to do anything. You will be helpless, just as he will be."

Sarah's breathing was fast and irregular. She tried to ignore the pain. She could hear him walk around the chair. The man put a chain around her throat and tightened it, cutting off her airways.

Before she passed out due to a lack of air, he removed the chain. Sarah was gasping for air. She could feel his hot breath on her neck and his fingers running along her jaw.

"As a matter of fact," the man whispered in her ear, "I don't like doing this. Personally, I think it's a shame. You know this is not killing just to kill. But it's for the greater good. You should know that best."

"Fuck you! Do you even know who are working for?" Sarah managed to spit out, coughing blood.

The man moved away and punched her again, this time in the abdomen. Sarah cringed, coughing even more.

"I don't like your tone woman. You are not in the position to talk like that," the unknown man continued. "To answer your question, of course I know who I am working for."

"Tell... me. I'm... a dead... person... anyway."

"That's right. But I want to spare you the boring details. Besides, you won't have any use for them once you're dead." He hit her once more. "So, are you going to fucking tell me where your son is, or not?"

Sarah began to shake her head violently. "I'm never telling you where he is! Never!"

The man sighed and grabbed her by her hair. "I have to admit that I like your attitude. Strong and stubborn. Devoted to the belief that you can save him."

Sarah could hear him move a few steps away and pick up something. "I'm giving you a last chance or it's gonna get really painful. Let's say a deal. The longer you refuse to talk, the longer I will torture him, the longer you will have to watch. The longer both of you will be in pain."

He came back to her, but she refused to talk.

"As you wish."

She heard nothing. She saw nothing. She only felt something hit her head before blackness engulfed her once more.

* * *

John had just got out of bed. He grabbed new pants and a new t-shirt and put them on. He lurched out of his room, over to the bathroom at the other side of the hallway.

He had somehow missed that somebody was using the shower. He only did once he had entered the room. _Wait. Everybody would lock the door. I would. _He blinked around and spotted a set of pink bra and panties.

His suspicion got confirmed when he heard Cameron's voice from behind the curtain. She didn't sound shocked at all. "Good morning John. Did you sleep well?"

John immediately spun around. He gulped. "Uh, yes thank you." He headed for the door. "I think Ibetter leave you alone here."

Cameron turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. "You can stay if you like."

John held his breath. "Uh... no thanks."

Cameron cocked her head and watched as he opened the door and took few steps forward, his back still turned to her. Once he was out he closed the door with his foot.

Finally John exhaled and made his way downstairs. He arrived in the kitchen, where John Henry and Savannah were sitting at the table, books lying in front of them.

"Good morning Mr Connor. Did you sleep well?" John Henry greeted him.

"Hello John," Savannah said.

"Morning you two." He narrowed his eyes and went over to the table. "What are you guys doing?"

"Learning." Savannah answered without looking up from the math exercise she was doing.

"Learning?" John asked, realizing that he should have slept longer.

"Correct Mr Connor. Despite our efforts to find my brother, we shouldn't neglect Savannah's education. Because it is not advisable to send her back to school, I have taken that matter into my hands. Additionally, she can make better progress like this."

"But John Henry always uses difficult words..." Savannah giggled.

"I guess you're right. Both of you..." He rubbed his eyes and walked to the fridge.

"You're mother made you pancakes before she left," John Henry told him.

John turned around and looked at John Henry, raising his eyebrows. "She left?"

"Yes, early this morning. She refused to inform us about her destination."

"Sounds like her... Well I hope, think she'll be fine. She can take care of herself. Wouldn't be the first time." He shrugged and turned again, searching for the pancakes.

"In the microwave," John Henry said.

"Oh. I think I'll pass."

* * *

After his breakfast John mindlessly wandered around until he arrived back in his room. He hurled himself at the bed, face down on the pillow. He wanted to throw the covers over him once again when there was a knock on the door.

It was Cameron. "Can I come in?" she asked from the other side.

John turned to lie on his back. "Of course you can." He watched as the door opened and Cameron entered. "You don't need to ask or knock every time. Just come in if you want to."

Cameron smiled and closed the door. She strode over to his bed and lay down next to him. "And you can enter the bathroom when I'm showering any time you want."

John raised his eyebrows and looked at her. She was totally serious. "Uh... that's... nice of you."

"You are always welcome." she said and shifted closer.

John's eyes trailed along her body before drawing his gaze back to the ceiling. "It's not the first time that we are lying together like this."

"Yes. That's right."

"It is different this time though."

Cameron knew that John was right. This time was really different. She could tell that the last time John was uncomfortable with her being so near to him, uncomfortable with her talking to him. For her part, Cameron had been... frustrated that he didn't react the way she wanted him to. She had been jealous of Riley, because John would rather spent his time with her. She had felt alone. The only person she would ever really care for, the only person who ever cared for her, had tried to get away from her. But not anymore. Now they were both happy. This time was indeed different.

"Yes it is," Cameron finally said and shifted to face him. She hesitantly reached out her hand and touched John's cheek.

He smiled when he felt the light touch and turned too. "Before we jumped back, Weaver and John Henry told me about your... about you. They told me about your emotions, that you experience real emotions." He sighed. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

John sighed and took a strand of her hair, idly winding it around his finger. "I'm sorry for how I acted. I was a complete jerk... I knew you were different, but I tried to ignore that. I wanted to see you as a machine only, not as what you really are. I'm sorry for treating you like crap."

Cameron gave him the sweetest smile she could give him. "It's okay John. You didn't knew. Even I didn't really understand what was happening to me. And sometimes I still don't do completely."

He shook his head and let go of her hair. "No Cam. That's no excuse for being such an idiot. I simply shouldn't have treated you like that, no matter what I knew, or what I didn't knew. It was just plain stupid of me." He paused for a moment. "I promise you, I will help you understand if you want me to, and I will never treat you like that again."

"Thank you," Cameron said and much to John's surprise she shuffled closer and kissed him on the cheek. But she quickly seemed to regret her action as she suddenly moved away. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

John placed a finger on her lips cutting her off. "Yes, you shouldn't have..."

Cameron was a little hurt, John was agreeing with her. She looked away, refusing to meet John's eyes. She heard him take a deep breath and she felt his hand on her chin.

He gently turned her head so that she would have to look at him again. "You shouldn't have stopped."

When she heard what he said, the smile came back to her face. The tingling, warm sensation she had already experienced before, notably during the moments she was with John, returned. "You are not angry?" she asked, although she already knew his answer.

"Why would I be? Not to insult you, but sometimes you really act strange. One moment you tell me it's okay if I walk into the shower while you are naked and the next you think I would freak out if you give me a little kiss. Don't be so shy, just do."

"What if you don't like what I do? What if you wouldn't have liked what I've done just now? I can't always do the right thing," she said confused.

"Then I would have told you Cam. But I wouldn't have become angry. I just told you that I would help you understand. That would have been a part of it."

Cameron smirked. "Thank you for explaining."

John grinned when he heard her using that phrase. He hadn't heard it for a long time and now he realized that he somehow had missed it. The times when he explained her the small things in life, when she would listen to him like a little child. Thanking him for every explanation she could get.

But there was something else on his mind and it was making him increasingly nervous. "You remember when we were at the house of... Riley's foster-parents?"

Cameron nodded. "I remember everything."

"You know, when we were talking on the phone." He took a deep breath. "You said that you love me. Did you mean it?"

Cameron drew her gaze away and remained silent for a few moments. She looked back at him. Even though he had just told her he wouldn't get angry, she was still fearing his reaction.

"I did," she finally answered, her voice trembling a little.

She had been wrong to fear his reaction. A beaming smile appeared on John's face as he looked deep into her eyes.

"I love you Cameron." He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips.

* * *

Slowly John wanted to pull away but Cameron cupped his cheeks, not wanting to let him go. "Please don't stop!" she nearly begged him before pressing her lips into his once more.

It was a long and affectionate kiss and eventually she let him go.

John was grinning from ear to ear. "You seem to like that, don't you?" he asked, although considering her reaction he already knew the answer.

"I do," she answered, exactly the way John expected her to. "I never felt so good before."

"You're not the only one. We shouldn't do that while my mom is around though. I don't want to make her angry."

Right at that moment John's phone rang. Sighing he got up and strode to his desk. He grabbed the phone and looked who the caller was. "Speak of the devil." Flipping it open he entered their security code and brought the phone to his ear. "Hi mom."

But it wasn't his mother who answered. "Mom? No... But you seem to be the right one," a man told him.

John pinched his eyebrows. "Who are you? Where's my mother?"

"Straight to the point, I like that. But I wonder why people always want to know who I am? If it helps you out, I'm the one who is torturing your mother right now."

"You-" John got stopped when he heard her screaming in pain, yelling his name. The man seemed to be proving his point and John took the phone from his ear, not wanting to hear it.

Meanwhile Cameron had stood up and rushed to his side.

"Go tell John Henry to get in the basement and trace my mother's phone," he told her and he brought the phone back to his ear.

Sarah had stopped screaming and the man was back on the phone. "Oh no, you don't need to trace the phone. I can tell you where we are," he said, having heard what John said.

"And why would you do that?" John yelled.

"Well I want to ask you some questions, and you, you want to save your mother. I get my answers and you get your mother. It's fair, isn't it?"

"I have another proposition. You let her go, just like that. If not you'll be dead by the end of this day. Sounds even better huh?"

John heard the man laugh, then his mother scream again. "We'll see," he said and hung up.

* * *

"So Mr Connor, your mother has been taken by an unknown man who is torturing her at the moment, and his goal is to get to you?" Weaver asked. John Henry had called her and she had returned home as fast as possible.

"Damn it, yes!" John snapped, "No need to repeat every damn I say!"

Weaver continued, seemingly unimpressed. "You intend to save her now?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I do!"

"With all due respect Mr Connor, you don't know who is waiting for you there. If your mother dies now, it doesn't change the future. Your mother is not important."

John nearly jumped at her. If it weren't for Cameron who held him back, he probably would have. "Yes if she dies it doesn't change anything, but if she does it changes a lot! Now listen to me Weaver! You may not understand that, but she's my mother, and I'm not gonna let her die!"

"Mr Connor-"

"Shut up, no Mr Connor! You always tell me how I'm in charge, and now I don't care about your opinion. I'm ordering you to do as I tell you. We gonna save her, no back talk!"

* * *

John was at the location John Henry had given them. It was an old, abandoned barn outside the city, near a forest. He had insisted on going in alone, the rest of them would follow, if necessary.

He had hardly entered the building when the man appeared behind him, pushing a gun in his neck. "I see you've come. You're good in time, your mother is still alive."

"If I were you, I'd let her go right now. Or you'll be dead within five minutes. Because you have no idea what you're running into," John said calmly.

"You boy have a wicked tongue for somebody who has a gun to his head."

"If I were you I would let it fall right now."

"Oh, and what do want to do-" The man got stopped when he felt the cold barrel of a gun on his own neck.

"Let the gun fall and turn around," John said again, but this time his voice came from behind.

The man did as he was told, he had no other choice. He opened his grip and his weapon fell to the floor. He raised his hands in the air and slowly turned. John was standing there, now holding a gun to the man's head. Next to him stood Cameron, also gun in her hand.

"What the-" Again he got stopped, but this time he felt a blade touching his throat. Weaver had morphed back to her usual self.

"Where is she?" the real John asked, while lowering his gun.

The man remained silent, but with his hand he motioned at a location behind them.

"Cam, would you?"

John waited a minute and watched as she stalked away. She returned a moment after, carrying an unconscious Sarah. At John's approval she carried her out, back to their car.

"So," John spoke again, "Who are you? What the hell do you want?"

"Are you going to kill me now?" the man blurted out, "Because you better do it right now, I'm not going to talk!"

John shook his head. "No, I'm not going to kill you, I'm not a murderer. But that doesn't mean that you'll live. Ms Weaver here will give you the same treatment than you gave my mother, perhaps worse. And I can tell you, you will talk."

* * *

Sarah had trouble opening her eyes, but she could see again.. She could move again. She was lying in a bed, and she was still in pain. "Where am I?" she asked, her voice was weak.

"Hey mom. You're at home. In your bed." John answered nicely. He was sitting in a chair, next to her bed.

"John? Is it really you?"

"Yes it's me." She wanted to turn her head to look at him, but he stopped her. "Don't move. You are pretty badly hurt, but you won't have any lasting damage. I told Weaver to get some drugs for the pain. You will need to stay a few days in bed though."

Sarah moved her hands to her thighs and she noticed that somebody had bandaged the wounds. "Who-"

"Cam did. She carried you out of there," John said, "You should thank her once you get better."

"I'll do my best."

John sighed and stood up. He started walking around in the room. "Tell me, I'm curious. Where were you this morning? Where did you go?"

Sarah groaned, and she barely managed to speak. "I was at the graveyard where Kyle and Derek were buried. I needed time alone." She coughed a little and wanted to turn her head, but again John held her back. "I thought I would lose you. Lose you to her. I thought you wouldn't come for me."

John went back to her bed and shook his head in disbelief. "How could think that? Your my mother... I know I was angry and harsh in the past days, and I'm sorry for that. But being angry is no reason to let you die... I would take a great deal more than that to lose me."

John watched his mother for a moment. She was visibly relieved and leaned her head back, closing her eyes. "You should rest," he said and made his way to the door.

"John?" his mother called him back before he left, "I love you."

John nodded and smiled a little. "Love you too mom."


	11. Moving Closer

_Against all Odds _

_Chapter 11: Moving Closer_

John shut the door to his mother's room and marched across the hallway, back to his own room. Once he had entered, he lurched over to his bed and lowered himself down, next to Cameron who had been waiting for him.

Sighing, John reclined and lay down on his back, moving his hands behind his head. "She's awake. I guess she'll be okay."

Cameron mirrored his action. "Don't worry John. She is already getting better."

Raising his eyebrows, John turned his head to look at her. "What do you mean?"

"She stopped losing weight. She even regained seven percent of her mass." Cameron saw the look John had written on his face and she decided to explain further. "I weighed her when I carried her to the car."

"Oh, okay," John said, "That's good. We should still keep an eye on her though. Just to be sure."

"We will." Cameron changed her position to lie on her side. "Did you tell her?"

John shook his head. "No. I didn't want to cause her a heart attack. I guess I'll do that once she really _is _better." He pulled his arms around her waist and moved closer. "Of course, that shouldn't stop us though..." Smiling, he brushed a strand of hair from her face and cupped her cheeks. He leaned forward and planted a soft, tender kiss on her lips.

Cameron returned the kiss, and it grew more passionate as their tongues met for the first time. She slid her hands behind his back and with a quick motion she pulled him closer while rotating herself so that she would be on top of him.

She broke their kiss to let him get more comfortable. Her hair was cascading down like a curtain, blocking his view, only enabling him to see her face. He grinned up to her and his hands ran over the smooth skin of her cheeks. "You really-" He got stopped when Cameron thrusted her lips, almost violently, onto his once more.

She was clutching his head in a powerful grip, making sure that his lips wouldn't leave hers. He had no other possibility than to comply, not that he would have done otherwise. His left hand began stroking her hair and neck, while his right one moved from her shoulder over to her back. It slowly continued it's way downward, pressing slightly against her back. His sight kept flickering to her face, seeing the passion in her eyes, he didn't know where this was going, but he was sure that he soon would find out.

His hand had reached it's goal as it rested on the small of her back. Just moving it a tiny bit further his hand slipped under the fabric op her top, now feeling the soft, warm flesh against his fingers. His thumb began to dance over her skin, tracing light, small circles, while his hand began moving again, caressing her. As it glided down, trailing along her waist he felt Cameron releasing him from her grip and pulling away.

He looked at her, surprised that she stopped kissing him. He felt her hands move down to his shoulders, faintly touching him. John let out a breath and arched his back to reach her lips again, but she moved away, pressing him down. He wanted to open his mouth to complain, but suddenly Cameron grabbed him by his shirt and yanked him off the bed, pulling him to a standing position.

She flung her arms around his neck and rested her forehead against his. John lay his both of his hands on her hips and he angled his head, planting small pecks along her jaw. Tenderly, he began nibbling at her earlobe, and a small, barely audible groan escaped her lips. He felt encouraged and repeated his action, while his hand slid under her top again, grazing over her abdomen. Slowly he moved up, caressing over her belly. He reached the edge of her bra, running his fingers along the fabric.

Swallowing, he inched his hand just a bit further, cupping her breast. He squeezed gently, carefully, not really knowing what to do next, but the feeling, the experience of touching her in such a way, was fascinating. He could feel Cameron smiling against his shoulder and kissed her on the temple.

"John?" Cameron said, in a tiny sweet voice, nuzzling his hair. "Thank you."

John reluctantly took his hand off her chest and grabbed her hands. "For what?" he asked quizzically, their face only centimeters separated.

"For everything." She gave him one last kiss before pulling away from him. She walked to the door, leaving a confused John behind.

He stood there for a moment, probably looking like a complete idiot he thought, before realizing that Cameron was about to leave the room. "Cam, wait! Why are you going? Did I do something wrong?"

She turned, cocking her head. "No. You were perfect."

He blushed when he heard her compliment, but he also felt a little proud. Though he still didn't understand. "So, why did you stop?"

"I can tell that you are tired. You should sleep."

"Uh yeah okay... but why are you leaving now?" John asked, sounding disappointed.

"I'm going to my room. You said you don't like me at your bed when you sleep."

John shook his head. "That's not what I said. I said I don't like when somebody is hovering over me when I wake up, that freaks me out. But I never said that I don't want you to stay here. In fact I would like you to stay and lie down with me. Could use some company."

Offering him a little smile, Cameron turned and opened the door. "I'll be right back."

John watched as she left, then lurched over to the wardrobe. He grabbed a T-shirt, took off his trousers and shirt and put the new one on. He threw himself back on the bed and pulled the blanket over him. Moments after, Cameron returned. She had changed too, now being in a simple white tank top and her panties.

She strode over to the bed and slid under the covers next to John. He wriggled around a little until he was facing her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and snuggled closer. "See," he whispered softly, "This is much better."

"It is." Cameron trailed her hands over his arms, watching his hairs stand up. "John? What is it like to dream?"

John shrugged. "It's... I dunno... like a movie. With you... being the main character in it. It looks real, it feels real..."

"But it isn't," Cameron continued his thoughts. "Do you think I can dream?"

"I don't know," John said, "You don't sleep..."

"No. But I can go into stand by."

At first, her last sentence confused John. She once said that, and he hated to use the word when it came to her, terminators could go into stand by after they completed their mission. But then he remembered that she was no longer bound to her programming, and because of that she had no longer a mission, and he felt sorry for only thinking of her as a machine after all.

"Well," he finally said pulling her a little closer, "I don't know why people dream, I think I read somewhere that it has to do with the subconsciousness, but I'm not sure if that's true. Maybe you have something like a... sub... routine."

"I do."

"Well then I think you should try it. Maybe you can dream."

Smiling, Cameron nodded. "I will. Good night John," she said and for a brief instant her eyes were faintly glowing blue as she powered down. She was now lying there like a lifeless body, her eyes wide open, staring at him.

Smiling, John gently, careful not to wake her again, closed her eyelids shut and kissed her on the forehead. "Good night Cameron," he whispered before drifting into sleep himself not soon after.

* * *

The sunlight shone into the room, luring John from his sleep. He slowly opened his eyes and the first thing he saw that day was a smiling Cameron gazing back at him.

"Good morning John," she greeted him, "Did you sleep well?"

"I think I never slept better," John responded, stretching while doing so. "So, what 'bout you, did you dream?"

The sparkle in Cameron's eyes got a little weaker. "No."

"Well don't worry about that. You don't dream every night. Maybe next time you will."

"Maybe. Did you?"

"Dream?" John shuffled a little. "Yes, I did. Bit I don't know what anymore. The only thing I can tell you, it was a good dream. I think that maybe we should stay here like this a little longer."

Cameron gave him a doubtful look. "It's already seven minutes past ten. You can't sleep all day."

John grinned teasingly and threw the covers over his head once more. "Oh yes I can. And you can't do anything about it."

"Are you sure John?" Cameron asked with a smirk on her face which he couldn't see.

"Prove me wrong."

Cameron shook her head and got out of bed. Much to John's contempt she pulled the covers off him and threw them to the floor.

"Oh no, Cam. You're evil," he muttered, still refusing to get up.

"You have no idea." She said and took a step further.

"Cam!" John suddenly burst out, half laughing. She had grabbed him by his ankles and simply dragged him of the bed. Before he could hit the floor she had caught him, lifting him up and carrying him in her arms.

John could not help but giggle as she headed for the door. "Oh come on, stop, please. Or are you seriously going to carry me downstairs?"

"Yes," she said and stopped at the door.

"No, please. Is this really necessary? Please let me down..."

"It is necessary. You are acting like a little child."

"Yeah, whatever. Just let me down. This is embarrassing," John lamented.

Cameron finally let him go. She cocked her head and watched as his face turned red. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why is it embarrassing?"

John shrugged "Well, maybe I am conservative, but I think it should be me who carries you. Not the other way round., that's a bit... strange." He went over to the wardrobe and grabbed his clothes. "I guess I have to get accustomed to having a girlfriend who is strong enough to throw a car at my head."

Girlfriend? A smile crept over Cameron's face when she heard him use that word. Was that what they were now? She his girlfriend and he her boyfriend?

She looked back at him, smiling. "I wouldn't throw a car at your head."

"Thank you. That's... reassuring," John joked while putting on his clothes. "Just, next time you want to carry me somewhere, I would be very grateful if you asked. I wouldn't like to see other people to see me like that." He strolled over to her and gave her a chaste kiss. "Especially not my mother."

"Your mother is asleep. She wouldn't see you. You don't need to worry about your ego."

John looked outraged. "What? I'm not..." He shook his head. "Whatever. My mother is asleep? How do you know?"

"I was already up this morning. I gave her another dose of the medication."

"Oh, that's good, thank you. So Weaver is back?"

Cameron shook her head. "No. I heard her come back but she left again."

"So she's probably... talking again to that ass..."

"Yes."

"That was meant rhetorical."

"Oh. Thank you for explaining." She took his hand and opened the door. "Let's go downstairs. You should eat."

John raised his eyebrows and looked at her from head to toe. "And _you_ should wear pants."

* * *

Ellison was in his office at Zeira Corp. He was sitting at his desk, playing a game of chess against the computer. Frustrated that he had missed to move his queen away before losing her, he started a new game, although knowing that he would most likely lose anyway, which in fact wouldn't have been the first time that day,

Since he was working with Weaver rather than working for her, things had been a little... slow. Avoiding suspicion and unnecessary questions were the only reasons for him to go to "work".

Though his routine was, thankfully, interrupted when his phone rang. He pulled it from his pocket and raised his eyebrows. _Unknown Caller. _

He pushed the button to accept the call. "James Ellison."

"Mr Ellison. Auldridge here."

"Agent Auldridge? How do you got my number?"

"That's a stupid question coming from ex-agent. I think you might have some things to explain."

Ellison got up and started to wander around the office. "Do I?

"Actually yes. Your ex-wife told me that you want to see me. Though I don't understand the reason. I never asked you to help me. So what do you want?"

"Is me wanting to help you not reason enough?"

"Well yeah. But I wonder why lie? Why not say so straight away, instead of lying and saying that I want you to help me."

This was now surprising for Ellison to hear. "So you really want... me to help you? And the only thing that you are asking is why I lied?" he asked.

"Yes. I think just telling the truth straight away would have made things easier. Unless there is something you are hiding."

"Do you think I am hiding something?"

"No."

Ellison shrugged and sat back down. "Well then... You have to know that I am not divorced for no reason. I guess I thought another lie wouldn't hurt anymore. Beside I just left my job, didn't want her to think... that I am interested in getting back."

"Fair enough," Auldridge said. "You have a point. So, I would like to meet sometime in the next days, it that is possible. As you probably know Sarah Connor wasn't in prison for long. Eye-witnesses saw... well they saw things which I want to discuss."

"Well I would be glad to help. But first I need to... talk to some people first. Work and stuff you know. I'm kinda busy lately. I'll call you back."

* * *

John and Cameron were sitting on the couch, watching TV. Though watching was not the exact right term, it was more like zapping through the channels.

John let out a sigh. "God, I'm bored. This is just... annoying. I'm getting sick of staying here at home the whole time."

Cameron snatched the remote from his hands and turned off the television."Is it really that bad here?" she asked with a playful grin on her face.

"Oh... you're teasing me..."

"Maybe."

"No, definitely not maybe."

John decided to play the game and leaned a little closer, slightly brushing his lips against hers but moving away before she could react. He could not help but laugh when he saw the look on her face, something he couldn't really describe, somewhere between sulky and yet a little amused.

"Well come on, I'm a nice person," he said and gave her a little kiss, "Though we would need to do much more of this to..."

"Amuse you?" Cameron asked.

"Please not," a third voice said.

John nearly jumped up from his seat and spun around. Cameron did the same, except for the jumping up part. She of course didn't even blink. Standing behind them was Savannah, making horrible grimaces.

"Are we... uh... bothering you?" John asked.

"You are kissing her," Savannah answered.

"Yeah. Is that a... bad thing to do?"

Savannah just started to make her grimaces again.

John shrugged and looked at Cameron before drawing his gaze back to the girl. "Well then, don't look. Or turn around, or go somewhere else where you can't see us? Or all of that," he said, trying to sound as nice as possible.

Savannah frowned. "Why don't you go somewhere else?"

John's mouth flung open and looked at her for a moment before speaking again. "Did I... Did I just lose an argument to a six year old?"

Cameron only nodded.

"Okay then. You win." He took Cameron's hand and stood up, pulling her with him. "We're retreating to our quarters. The field is all yours. And I guess I just had an idea what Cam and I could do." He dragged Cameron out of the room, but not before sticking his tongue out at Savannah.

"What are we going to do?" Cameron asked while they climbed up the stairs.

"You're moving in."

"I already live here."

"No, you're moving into my room. I guessed that since you spent most of your time with me there you could do that. I have more than enough space left in my wardrobe, so we could put your clothes in there too," John said and opened the door to Cameron's chamber. "If you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind."

"Good. Besides you don't need to run across the hallway every time if you want to change."

* * *

It was late evening and Weaver had finally returned. She, as well as John and Cameron were gathered in the living room.

"So, you probably heard who called Ellison today... What about the man who wanted to kill my mother, did he speak?" John asked.

"Not very much. The man stuck to his principles."

"Okay, but were you able to learn anything? I mean you were away long enough..."

Weaver nodded. "Our mutual friend denied any knowledge about what happened at the Dyson residence. He said he was not involved and in fact he assured me that he never met the people he was working for."

"But did he know who those people are?" Cameron asked.

"I don't know, although he mentioned his contact. A man called George McCarthy."

**Thank you for reading!**


	12. Time Off – Part 1

Jameron!

_Against all Odds _

_Chapter 12: Time Off – Part 1_

"John?"

No answer. The house was quiet. Empty. She had been searching every room, no trace of him, nowhere.

"John?" Cameron called a second time.

Still only silence.

She entered the living room and headed for the door which led to the garden. There he was, standing alone in the darkness, looking at the cloud-covered sky.

Cameron quickly opened the door, left the house and ran over to him. "John?"

He didn't bother to look at her. He just kept standing there like a statue. "Oh. You. What do you want?"

"Yes it's me. I've been searching you," Cameron responded, not caring the slightest about his unfriendly tone. "I was worried."

"Yeah... since when do you care about anything?"

"I always care about you," she said and took a few steps until she stood right next to him. "What are you doing?"

"Thinking." He finally looked at her, even if it was only a short glance. "About you. About us."

Cameron tilted her head.

"Of course you don't understand." He shook his head and locked his gaze on her, an evil grin appearing on his face. "You're a machine. A machine... Not human. You're not even real, nothing is. This is all just a... fake." He chuckled and pulled out a gun he had tucked to his waistband. "I should have listened to my mother. Should have got rid of you when I had the chance."

Cameron backed away a few meters and her eyes started to glister with tears. "What do you mean? Why? I-"

"Why? He cut her off, "Are you seriously asking me that question? Why? Well I tell you. You are a machine. Just like I said, a fake. You can't feel. You can't love. You can't possibly imagine what it is like. And here you stand, cocking your head, crying, and asking me fucking why?"

He walked to her and held the gun to her head, just over the location where the port cover was located. "A machine. A stupid piece of metal. Worthless crap."

"I... I thought you... you love me."

"Yeah, I thought so too. But why believe something that has been made to infiltrate, to gain other people's trust. To kill them." He took a deep breath. "You fooled me for the last time. It ends here. It's finished."

"Goodbye Tin Can," he said and squeezed the trigger.

* * *

John fumbled around in the dark until he hit the light switch. He blinked around and spotted Cameron at the far end of the room. She was sitting on the floor, hugging her legs and sobbing quietly.

John's eyes grew wide in shock as he jumped out of bed and rushed over to her. He squatted down and cupped her face, forcing her to look at him. "Cam! Are you okay? What happened?"

She closed her eyes, refusing to meet his gaze. "Nothing," she answered in a tiny voice.

"No Cam, not nothing. You are not crying for no reason. What happened to you? Please tell me."

Still sobbing, Cameron slowly opened her eyes again. "I dreamed."

"You had a dream..." He sighed and sat beside her. "A bad one. Do you want to talk about it?"

Cameron nodded. "I dreamed about you. You... you killed me."

"I... why would-"

"You said I was... that I am only a machine. A stupid machine, only a piece of metal. That I can't feel anything. That I'm not real."

"Cameron! Listen! It was only a dream, it wasn't true. It isn't real. You are not a machine!"

Cameron shook her head and tears began to flow down her face. "No John, it was true! Look at me! Look at me... I'm only a machine, I'm not real. I never will be, no matter you hard you try to deny that. I'm not human and why would you love me... It is true."

John looked at her in complete bewilderment. "Cam? How could you even think such a thing... I went to hell to get you back." He put an arm around her shoulder to pull her closer. At first she struggled, although very halfheartedly, just to finally comply. "You may not be made of flesh and bone," he said softly, "but you are not just a machine."

Cameron stopped crying and John gently wiped the tears from her face. "A machine," he continued, "A normal machine wouldn't sit here and cry because of a dream. You said you love me. A normal machine wouldn't love. You are special Cam, you know that and don't let anyone tell you different." He offered her a little smile. "And if somebody does, well just give them a punch or so. Even if it's me."

Cameron returned his smile and rested her head on his shoulders. "But not too hard."

John chuckled. "But too hard. Especially if it is me."

"But John?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm still not human."

John sighed. "You're right... I guess we are both wrong. I think that I should stop to deny about your nature. And you, well you should stop to look at yourself as only a machine. But Cam, please remember that I love you. I always will."

"I love you too John."

He kissed the top of her head. "I know. Come on, let's go back to bed," he said and wanted to stand up but he felt Cameron's hand grasp his and hold him in place.

"Please stay."

He gave her a nod and let himself be tugged down again. Wiping the remaining wetness from her cheeks he tried to get as comfortable as it was possible. They nestled close and remained in silence until John couldn't keep his eyes open anymore.

* * *

Cameron smiled when John showed signs of waking up. After her dream she hadn't entered stand by mode again, she instead stayed up and watched John sleep, enjoying their closeness. Only once she had left his side, having to give Sarah another shot of her medication.

"Hey you Cam," John mumbled when he opened his eyes. He studied his surroundings before giving Cameron a rather confused look. "Weren't we sitting on the floor? Or did I miss something?"

"I carried you back to bed. I thought it was more comfortable than sleeping on the floor."

"Definitely," he said and heaved himself out of the bed. He grinned as he grabbed his clothes. "See. I'm a fast learner, this time you don't even need to drag me out of here."

"That's good. Because your mother wants to talk to you."

"Did she say why?" he asked while struggling into his shirt.

"No."

"Okay then... I think I better go over right now. Just do... yeah well do whatever you want to do. Or so," he said and left, still fighting with his clothes.

An instant later he stormed into his mother's room. Sarah winced and shot him an intolerant look.

He walked over to her bed and sat down. "Morning mom. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Really. I feel good. The Tin Miss told me that I've regained some weight. So if I was sick, then I'm kinda healthy again..."

John shook his head but offered her a little smile nonetheless. "Cameron. And yeah you probably are better. So, you want to talk?"

His mother nodded and came straight to the point. "You love her, don't you?"

"Uh... Who?"

Sarah let out a sigh and rolled her eyes. "Don't be stupid. Or are there that many people in here whom you could possibly fall in love with?"

"Yeah..." John gulped. "How do you know?"

"Oh come on. I may have been badly wounded but I'm not deaf. I heard you. Both of you."

"And now you gonna give me the speech? Tell me how wrong that is?"

Her answer surprised John. "No. It is strange and yes wrong too I think, but I'm not going to stop you. You are not a little child anymore. Yes it is ironic that the future leader of mankind hooks up with well... the enemy, but I think that it is one of the reasons you will become that man, seeing potential and thinking beyond the usual patterns. If you love her, go ahead love her. I won't be in your way." She thought about her words for a moment before adding something else. "Just don't do anything weird while other people are around."

John simply couldn't believe what he heard his mother saying. He just smiled and flung himself at her, pulling her into an embrace. "Thank you mom," he managed to say, a tear of joy running down his cheek.

Sarah for her part was relieved. She hadn't seen her son that happy for a long time. It had been a different decision for her to make but after she was tortured she realized that she couldn't protect John the way Cameron could. It was for the best. For his best.

"I'm still not sure if she can love you John the way you love her, but you know what you are doing," she said while John released her from their embrace.

"Don't worry. She can and she does."

His mother nodded. "You know what. I think you should get your head onto other things. It's weekend, go out. Be normal for a change."

A wide smile crossed John's lips. Be normal, even if it was just for one day, it was exactly what he had been longing for.

"Just take the... Cameron Miss with you."

John nodded enthusiastically. "Of course I will. Thank you mom."

* * *

"It was still not very imaginative," Cameron said.

"It was lame."

"Lame?"

"Yeah. Don't you tell me you don't don't know what lame means. I remember a time when you didn't sleep and read the dictionary instead," John answered while overtaking another car on the highway. "And don't you recite it now."

Cameron smiled. "It was lame."

"Well what do you want me to say?"

"I don't know."

John chuckled. "See. Besides if I think about it a second time, I guess it was original. How many people asked you on a date in such a way?"

"Nobody. I never had a date before. You are my first one. But coming into your room-"

"Our room."

"Coming into our room and taking me by the hand to drag me out while telling me that I probably heard anyway what your mother told you is not very romantic."

"Romantic huh? Stop complaining and just tell me where do you want to go, because honestly I have no idea."

"I'm not complaining."

John took a breath and rolled his eyes, realizing what was going on. "You're making fun of me again. You are really getting good at this."

Cameron grinned mockingly and leaned in to give him a chaste kiss on the cheek. "We should start by finding something for you to eat. You were in such a hurry that you didn't even had breakfast yet."

"And breakfast is the most important meal of the day, I know. What about McDonalds?"

"That's not a real breakfast John."

"It's food."

"But not very romantic."

**Yeah. This was nothing special but it has been lingering on my computer for some time now, without me writing the second half. At the moment I'm having a... lack of motivation that's why the chapter is shorter again.**

**I'm probably going to try out something else before continuing to work on this story, but I can guarantee that I will continue, and maybe some reviews could make that happen quicker :-)**


	13. Not a chapter

This is NOT a chapter. I'm sorry.

But I haven't forgotten this story. I know I promised to continue as soon as possible, but well, I didn't. Again, I'm sorry.

So, I went over the story and my notes a few times to see how I'd like to continue it. Fact is, I'm not happy with the story as it is at the moment and how it would go on.

However, I had the idea to do a complete rewrite, which in the case of this story would mean that a few points would change a few wouldn't, but I'm pretty sure that the overall quality of the story would improve in more than one way.

So, I'm actually just asking for your opinion: Do you want me to continue without a rewrite and finish this story, or shall I do the rewrite and deliver a better (I hope) story, which in it's core elements is still the same but with a different packaging?

Well, that's pretty much everything I wanted to say/ask. I hope you people give me some feedback, and please forgive me for delaying for so long.

Many thanks, and see you soon!

_**UPDATE**_: Well, I just wanted to say that I decided to do the rewrite and that I am currently working on it.

I also updated this story to reinsert the line breaks (the old ones just disappeared, I have no idea why) for better readability.


End file.
